A Heart of Gold
by ZariaSteele11
Summary: Between Miku's divorced parents and the vicious bullies at her school, it seems that life is a hell she can't wait to escape from. She hides it from everyone, especially her best friend, but a new beautiful stranger may ruin everything the tealette has planned, for the better. Rated M for strong language, violence, and sexual themes later on. This is eventually a LukaxMiku pairing.
1. An Unfortunate Beginning

_Author's note: Hello all! I am new to this and thus new to writing fanfictions. I adore the pairing of Luka and Miku and hopefully can capture it well for you all as well. There will be mature content in this such as violence, strong language, substance abuse, and sexual themes. This is yuri so if you don't like it, don't read it. Also, I apologize if I have made a favorite shine in a light you do not approve of, but it will work out in the end. A final note, I do not own Vocaloid or anything associated with it, but I do own Paris. _

**A Heart of Gold**

**Chapter One: An Unfortunate Beginning**

Teal eyes blink tiredly, staring at the reflection in the mirror as if trying to decipher who is staring back at the teal-haired girl. Pale skin graces her features and she looks like a doll with how cute and petite she is. For that, she hates her appearance. Why did she have to be so annoyingly cute? A soft sigh escapes her pale pink lips as she reaches for her hair brush. With smooth and even strokes done in a rehearsed fashion, she brushes her long teal locks. This by far is the longest part of her morning routine. She glances at the clock and huffs.

"7 o'clock," she murmurs to herself and she reaches for her toothbrush. She almost has it when her phone goes off, causing her to jump and breaking the silence that hangs in her bathroom. She grabs it and instantly smiles at the caller ID name.

"Good morning," she answers in a chipper voice.

"Good morning to you, too, Miku," comes the heavily French accent English, "I was just calling to ensure that you were up. How'd you sleep?"

"Very well, for the most part. What about you Paris?" Miku asks her best friend, putting her on speaker phone so she can finish her routine.

"Eh," comes Paris' response, "I slept. Which I guess I could say is good considering I don't get sleep around here very often. Anyway, am I picking you up for school today?" Miku thinks on it for a moment as she finishes brushing her teeth.

"Yeah, I don't feel like driving today," Miku says honestly, earning herself a chuckle from the girl on the other end of the phone.

"Of course. Well get ready, _fille_," Paris states, the sound of her vehicle now in the background, "I'll be there shortly." With that, Miku hears the tone of her friend hanging up the phone. She rushes to finish and heads downstairs. Her father is sitting at the dining room table, his head resting on his hand and a cup of black coffee steaming before him.

"Good morning, Dad," Miku says sweetly. She receives a tired smile from the man as he looks up to meet her gaze.

"Well, it is morning. How'd you sleep, angel?" he asks in a gruff voice, suggesting that he had not slept very well at all last night.

"Great," she says, beaming a smile in hopes to bring her father's spirits up, even just for a bit. It seems to work as her father answers in kind and perks up a bit. The dull roar of an engine can be heard outside and her father chuckles.

"She's here a little earlier than normal. Do you want to invite her inside to eat some breakfast?" he asks Miku, who excitedly goes to answer the door.

On the other side of the door, a beautiful girl stands. Snow white hair cascades an inch or so past the girl's back and is left to its natural gentle wave instead of straightened for once. Her right eye beams a sparkling crystalline blue, while her left is a fiery molten gold in color. Tank skin shimmers in the early morning sunlight and a radiant smile graces the girl's features. Paris is definitely fit to be a model, plus she has the voice to be a singer as well, yet she didn't believe that was the life for her.

"Hey," the French girl speaks after a moment, "You aren't ready to go yet, are you?" Miku simply shakes her head and ushers her in.

"Not quite. Are you hungry? We can eat breakfast quick before we head to school," Miku offers as she starts rummaging through the cabinets to see what they have for breakfast.

"I'm not hungry, but go ahead and eat yourself. I am in no hurry," Paris replies as she sits down across from Miku's father. She leans back in the chair and cracks her back, the tattered leather jacket she wears crackling with the movements.

"So Paris," Miku's father starts, wanting to make conversation with the beautiful teen, "What's got you here so early?" Paris just shrugs and takes a drink of Miku's orange juice when she sits down to eat. She earns herself a dirty look and a "you should've asked for some" from the tealette. However, it doesn't bother her none as it is a normal occurrence for the two.

"Dad and I got into a fight so I decided to leave earlier than normal," Paris says nonchalantly. It just didn't bother her anymore that her father was an asshole. She really just didn't care at this point and after another year, she'd be away from that prick for the rest of her life.

"Sorry to hear that," Miku's father states, keeping it short as he had heard Miku go off many times about Paris' father. Said tealette is shoving food in her face right now in attempts to muffle herself, making Paris laugh gently.

"Easy Miku, you're going to choke if you keep that up," Paris says softly and she looks at the time. "We should leave soon if we don't want to be late. I don't feel like seeing just how fast Lucy can go today." Miku nods and finishes up her food. She puts her plate in the sink and kisses her father's head goodbye as she leaves with Paris.

Paris opens the passenger door to the rusty old Ford F-150 known as Lucy that she loved so much for Miku. She shuts it when Miku is safely in the seat and she gets into the driver's seat. She turns the key in the ignition and the pickup roars to life. She backs it out of the driveway and heads towards their high school. Her pickup makes its presence known as it travels down the road. Miku smiles at the excitement Paris' eyes held. She loves Lucy, there is no doubt about that. Yet, she should probably retire the pickup truck before it left her stranded on the side of the road.

During the drive, the girls sit in a comfortable silence, after all, you really couldn't talk over Lucy's engine anyway. As soon as they pull into the parking lot of the school and park, Paris kills the engine. She looks over at Miku to see her fidgeting with her seatbelt, not ready o leave the security of the pickup just yet.

"Is everything alright, _cheri_?" Paris asks, her French words coming out again. Since they have been best friends for a very long time, Miku had learned some French from the maiden. Mainly, the words she called her like "_fille_" meaning "girl", "_cheri_" meaning "dear", and "_belle_" meaning "beauty". Miku looks at her and smiles brightly.

"Of course, Paris! I was just a little worried about my dad is all," Miku states in her usual lovable high voice, "Now let's get to class before we are late." She hopes out of Lucy, followed by Paris. They walk through the doors and enter the place kids either really enjoy, or hate with every being of their fiber. For example, Paris absolutely hated school. Meanwhile, Miku couldn't get enough and often took harder classes to challenge herself.

They head to their respectively lockers, Miku breaking away from the comfort of her best friend. She hated when she had to be away from Paris. When they were together, people left her alone. When they were apart, the bullies came from every direction. Paris heads to her classes and once she is out of sight, a boy with deep blue hair and matching eyes walks up to Miku.

"Whatcha doin' babe?" he coos with a smirk as he pins Miku up against the lockers. Miku's heart begins to race and she frantically searches for Paris. Unfortunately, her attacker notices and a deep rumbling chuckle escapes his lips.

"Your bodyguard isn't around, freak," he spits out the painful reminder to Miku. Teal eyes reflect nothing, but fear as she shrinks back against the lockers. She swallows thickly. She knows if she would call for Paris, she'd be there in a heartbeat, but then her best friend would be aware of what happened to her the moment she was no longer there.

"Come on, Kaito," comes a feminine voice, "You're going to make her piss herself. The fucking pussy." Miku glances past Kaito to see just who is talking and her blood runs cold. Oh God no! Not her, too! Standing not too far away is none other than IA herself. Her soft pale pink hair sways with her movements and her shimmering baby blue eyes spark with amusement. The queen of the bitches herself and of course her jock boyfriend, Gakupo follows close behind.

"What's wrong freak?" Gakupo's deep voice rumbles, his magenta eyes containing malice against his deep violet hair tied back in a very long ponytail, "Kaito's cock down your throat? Can you not speak, whore?" Kaito laughs heartily at this.

"Damn!" he says between laughs, "Going for the throat right away are we?" He grabs Miku's jaw in a tight hold, but he is conscious not to leave bruises on the tealette's face.

"Why don't you come to the back parking lot at lunch? Come there alone, or I will go after whoever you bring as well," he says in a low and dangerous voice. He releases her and laughs, the others soon joining in.

"Hey, why don't you guys beat it?!" comes a sharp voice and the bullies take off. Miku sighs in relief and looks at her rescuer. A tall, bombshell blonde with cerulean eyes of hatred and ice cold steel stalks towards her, her eyebrow raised.

"Th-Thanks Lily," Miku stammers as she stands and dusts yourself off. The girl known as Lily shakes her head.

"Twintails," Lily says her voice cool and her persona that of a complete badass, "You need to tell Paris about this. You know if she happens to find out from someone else she's going to go berserk."

"No one will tell her. They are all afraid of her. And you won't tell her because she hates you and will probably assume that you are just talking about yourself bullying me. She hates that I hang out and talk to you," Miku explains as they walk to their first class together.

"She doesn't scare me. She's a big pansy, just like your bullies," Lily states and Miku almost chokes at her statement. If only she knew the Paris that she knew.

"Anyway, I don't want to keep having to save your ass. I've got better things to do. Tell Paris, before things get any worse. Alright, Twintails?" Lily demands before sitting in her seat. Miku sighs and sits down as the lecture begins. She hated this whole situation. She could bring Paris with her at lunch, but that would just cause even more problems. And what is Kaito wasn't afraid of her like he was Lily? She couldn't bring Lily as the blonde for sure wouldn't go and she did not care enough to. She'd just have to face them alone like she always did. It would get better eventually, right?

…

When the bell rings signaling lunch time, Miku's heart plummets down to her stomach. She gulps and heads out of the classroom and heads to the locker. She puts her stuff away and slowly makes her way to the back parking lot of the school building. Fear crawls against her skin like a thousand tiny insects waiting for the moment to strike. There are no cameras in the back parking lot, so others could get away with doing a lot. She walks out the door and heads out to the middle of the parking lot.

"You actually came. You really are stupid, aren't you, Freak?" comes IA's condescending voice from behind her. She snaps her fingers and turns to leave, heading back into the building.

Panic rises in Miku as the crunching of the gravel is heard from her sides. Gakupo and Kaito both are closing and she is now paralyzed with fear. This wasn't their usual bullying, this was so much worse. Before she could run, Kaito takes a swing and sends her to the ground with a punch to the right cheek. Gakupo delivers a powerful kick to her ribcage and Miku cries out. The pain is too intense and Miku finds herself gasping for air. _I'm going to die!_ her mind screams and she tries to get away, _I should've brought Paris!_

"How's it feel, Freak?" Gakupo snarls, "You don't deserve to live Freak. You get in the way and are worthless!" Kaito laughs and kicks her again, making Miku cry and roll over away from him.

"Come on! Get up!" Kaito snarls. Gakupo stops him from giving her another kick.

"Dude, someone's coming. Lets get out of here," Gakupo mutters and the both of them take off from scene. Miku whimpers and groans, going in and out of consciousness. Who could possibly be coming? She glances around and her heart sinks even further at the sight of pink hair. Of course, IA is probably coming to finish the job.

"Meiko!" exclaims a wonderfully beautiful female voice, "Come quick! This girl is really hurt! Help me get her to the nurse!" Miku is confused. Who is Meiko? There wasn't one at her school. She forces her eyes open the best she can to see and beautiful pinkette with shimmering sea blue eyes, behind her, a brunette with chocolate brown eyes follows closely behind her.

The beauty sits beside her and Miku cries out as she tries to pick her up. Her eyes meet hers again before she goes unconscious. _If that is the last thing I see, I will be perfectly happy with that. I can be happy, for once…_

_Author's Note: Rate and review please. _


	2. Why Do They Call You a Freak?

_Author's Note: Hi all! I will try to update as often as I can, but bare with me if it takes a while longer. Writer's block tends to hit me a lot when I write random stories, so I can only imagine that it will happen within the course of this fanfiction as will. Stick with me and keep on reviewing. They help and have already given me a couple of ideas to play off of. Thank you, Valkeyrie's Servant for the idea towards this chapter. Thanks again and happy reading. I own nothing but my OC Paris. _

**Chapter Two: Why Do They Call You a Freak? **

Miku comes to in the nurse's room and gulps when she sees Paris there. Yet, Paris isn't the only one in the room with her. She closes her eyes again and listens to the voices around her.

"Thanks again for bringing her to the nurse's office," comes Paris' voice, "I can't believe I wasn't there to help her. She's my best friend."

"I can tell you really care for her," comes a beautiful voice and Miku instantly recognizes it as the beautiful pinkette's, "She's lucky to have a friend like you. Don't beat yourself up about it. You couldn't have possibly known. If I hadn't of gotten lost with Meiko, I wouldn't have found her either."

"Yeah, that's true," the voice of Meiko comes through, "Luka has a knack for finding people in the nick of time however. We call it her sixth sense." Paris chuckles at that and nods to them.

"I hear you there. Still, I owe you guys one. Miku is one of the few things in this world that make my life worth living. If I would've lost her…" Paris trails off, unable to finish the sentence. She shakes her head and turns to Miku.

"You can stop faking it now, Miku," Paris states and Miku huffs. Of course Paris would call her out on it. Miku sits up and whimpers in pain. The pinkette looks at Paris incredulously.

"Was she faking it this whole time?" she asks, almost ready to lose her cool on the two girls she had just met. Paris shakes her head.

"No, just for a few minutes. But you guys are clear to leave and continue your classes. I've got this from here," Paris says with a smile, "but can I get your names please? Any person that saves a friend of mine deserves to be a friend of mine." The pinkette giggles sweetly and Miku can't get over the adorable sound that the girl is capable of producing.

"I'm Megurine Luka, but you are welcome to call me Luka, and yours?" the pinkette says and Miku nearly melts.

"And I'm Meiko," Meiko butts in before Paris can answer, "Luka forgets to introduce me, but forgive my interruption." Paris laughs at that.

"No need to apologize," Paris speaks with a smile, "My name is Paris, and this is Hatsune Miku. Please call her Hatsune until she specifies otherwise." Luka nods in agreement and her and Meiko leave the nurse's office. Paris turns to Miku and her face grows very serious.

"Now you, tell me what the hell is going on or I will find out myself," Paris says, her voice cold and harsh. Miku swallows thickly. _Now I have to tell her…_

"Please don't worry about it, Paris. I am fine, honest. You don't want to associate to much with me…" Miku murmurs the last part. Paris leans forward, her heterochromia eyes pierce straight through Miku and make the tealette shudder.

"Miku, I have told you time and time again that I will protect you, no matter what. Especially if that means kicking bullies' asses for you. And I don't care if they call me a freak. Miku, why does it hurt you so much that they call you that? You're unique and quirky and loved by so many. So you should take that mean word and turn it to unique. That's what they really mean, they are just too jealous of you to say it. You're letting them get to you. You and that damn heart of gold that you have. It'll get you in trouble, Miku," Paris reasons. She takes Miku's hand, only for it to be ripped away from her.

"No! You don't understand Paris!" Miku suddenly shouts, tears pouring from her eyes. It is the first time that Paris has seen her cry.

"Miku…" Paris starts, her heart breaking at the sight. Miku is so sweet and fun loving, how could she possible be crying right now. Slowly, a newfound rage begins to build within Paris and she starts to feel for the people that are going to feel her wrath. It twists up from her gut like an erupting volcano, the molten lava surrounding her heart in a fiery cocoon of anger. But she isn't the only one growing angry.

"No! Don't patronize me!" Miku blows up, her volcano exploding long before Paris' could get to that point, "You don't know how it feels to be alone! You don't know how it feels to be everyone's rock! Who do I have? No one! Not a damn person! I don't want to burden you with my troubles. You have enough of them already! I've listened to them over and over!"

"Miku! I don't know what the hell is going on, but I have asked you if you were alright and you reply with a smile and that you are just fine! How am I supposed to know if you never tell me! I'm terrible at reading people, and you know that! Fuck, this is the first time I've ever seen you cry, Miku Hatsune!" Paris exclaims, her heart aching with each accusation from her best friend. She feels terrible. How could she not see the pain that lied underneath her best friend's smile? How could she not know her best friend was getting bullied?

"You don't know anything. You don't know how they could easily come after you," Miku says, her voice starting to quiet, "You don't know what it's like to get constantly scrutinized for everything you say and do. If you get too close, they'll call you a freak, too."

"Miku," Paris says, her voice as soft as a breeze whispering through the leaves of a tree, "Just why do they call you a freak?"

Miku takes a deep breath and shudders. _I'm going to have to tell her. I guess now's as good of a time as any… _She closes her eyes as the flashback unfolds. Back to Freshman year, when everything started.

_Flashback:_

Miku's eyes darted around the locker room in a panic. She didn't know why, but every time she saw her, her heart raced. The beautiful new girl with pale pink hair and baby blue eyes was to die for. Everyone wanted to be IA. Miku didn't want to be her. No, she was just fine looking the way she did. She wanted to be with her. It had to be that. She was in love with her, but alas, that wouldn't do. Being this way wasn't normal. Loving a girl wasn't okay unless you were a boy.

Miku met IA's gaze and her world came to a standstill. She couldn't blink, she couldn't breathe. Her heart leapt into her throat and choked her, preventing her from speaking. A cherry red blush covered her pale skin in seconds and she was paralyzed. IA's beautiful features distorted into a look of pure disgust and malice.

"Quit staring at me!" IA snarled and covered her body, "Get out of here!" Still Miku couldn't move, but the sudden outburst made everyone else in the locker room come over. One girl fake gagged.

"Oh my God guys! Hatsune's a fucking lesbo!" she exclaimed and the rest joined in. But above all, the words that made Miku run from the locker room as fast as possible, came IA's voice again, "Get out of here, _Freak_!"

_End of Flashback:_

Miku takes a deep breath and looks Paris dead in the eyes. Paris is looking at her curiously, waiting for the answer of a question she had asked a while ago for as long as it seemed that she had waited. Miku gulps and musters up the courage to admit to something that she hadn't admitted to for a long time.

"Paris…" she starts, the lump in her throat growing bigger, "They call me a _freak_ because…because…I'm gay." Miku flinches, waiting for the backlash of finally telling her friend her deepest and darkest secret. When she hears nothing she opens her eyes to look at her best friend. Suddenly, she fears for her life.

Paris' eyes are burning with raw and intense anger. Her face is stone cold serious, not a joke or smile anywhere to be seen. Miku begins to worry that Paris might just kill her for the news, but the next words catch her off guard she makes a grave mistake. She tell the truth.

"Who?" Paris' voice cuts sharp like a knife, her French accent coming through thicker than ever. Miku jumps and the words come out before she can stop them.

"IA, Kaito, and Gakupo," she speaks quickly, having never seen the girl anywhere near this angry before. Paris stands up and a dangerous smirk plays against her lips. Miku suddenly panics and scrambles to try and stop Paris from doing something she'd regret.

"Paris stop!" she cries out in a final desperate attempt to rein in her friend. Paris turns to her and smiles.

"Miku, there's something you should know. I'm gay, too, and those bitches are in for a world of hurt. And nobody is going to stop me," she growls out with a smirk still on her lips. She walks out the door and Miku actually finds herself praying that her bullies will be okay.

_Author's Note: Will the bullies be okay? And what will happen afterwards? I'm sure you all have many questions and I will do my best to answer them as the story goes along. Thank you and have a wonderful day and summer! Also, please rate and review. _


	3. The Mysterious Beauty

**Chapter Three: The Mysterious Beauty**

Miku sighs and rests her head on her hand, watching her teacher lecture about something in history. Ever since what happened about three weeks ago, her life had become rather uneventful. She is no longer bullied, which is a plus, however, now most people were afraid to talk to her. Why? Well because she had a Pit Bull on a leash guarding her with a vengeance. And by Pit Bull, she meant Paris. At the thought of Paris, Miku turns towards where Paris sits in the classroom to once again find the seat empty. Miku hopes that Paris will be back soon as she missed having her in class. She also never got to figure out if Paris had been telling the truth when she had said that she was also gay. It wouldn't surprise her if Paris had just said that to make her feel better.

Miku directs her attention back to her teacher, history not being a subject she enjoyed very often. She glances over to IA, Kaito, and Gakupo. Both IA and Gakupo are in rough shape, but Kaito has no mark on him. Their injuries cause Miku's mind to drift back to the day they received them. The day that Paris became even more feared than Lily in their high school.

_Flashback:_

The bell rang out load and clear, signifying the end of eight period. School was now done for the day and everyone could go home. As students filled the halls, no one knew about what was about to go down. Paris entered the halls, her eyes scanned for three people. The three bullies to her best friend. She was no longer thinking straight, and she saw only one color…red.

"It's so annoying how we got interrupted," Gakupo growled as he leaned against his locker, "The freak barely got anything done to her." IA leans against him and sighs.

"It doesn't matter. Maybe she'll finish the job now anyway," came her voice. However, Kaito was on edge. He quickly put everything in his locker and moved to leave, not saying a word to the two.

"Hey Dude, you look like you saw a ghost. What's the matter with you?" Gakupo asked, holding his girlfriend close to him as he looked at Kaito. Kaito's appearance was beginning to mess with him as well. There was an eerie feeling in the atmosphere, and he couldn't quite place it.

"Have you guys seen Paris at all today except for this morning?" Kaito asked, his voice trembled despite his best efforts not to show fear.

"You aren't seriously afraid of her, are you?" IA said teasingly.

"You should be," came a voice like ice from behind them. They all snapped around to face where the voice came from and even IA grew scared. Paris looked maniacal. Her eyes were burning with hatred like a white-hot flame, and lips were curled in a dangerous smirk. She drew back her fist and punched IA square in the nose, a satisfying crack filled the air. IA cried out and held her broken nose. Now the halls were silent, and everyone was surrounding the fighting four.

Gakupo launched towards Paris but is met by her fist. Every strike Paris made was precise and hit where it counted. Gakupo's strikes were sloppy and almost never met their mark. Angered, he moved to kick Paris, but his leg is caught in her hands. She grinned and slammed her arm down on his knee, a sickening pop and a shout from Gakupo followed.

IA moved and punched Paris as hard as she could but couldn't pull her arm back fast enough. Paris grabbed it and twisted it until a crack filled the air and IA collapsed in pain. Paris looked at Kaito and moved towards him. She couldn't hear the teachers yelling in the background. She couldn't hear the cops shouting at her. She was fueled by anger and she was out for all of them. Yet, something, or rather someone, got in the way of that.

"Enough, Paris," came the cold voice of someone that made Paris' blood boil even more than the three that beat up Miku. Paris' eyes met Lily's in a heated embrace. Paris' jaw clenched and she moved closer to blonde that stood in her way towards her last victim.

"Out of my way, Lily," she growled, but she didn't make a move to harm Lily.

"No. You've done enough. Paris, stop," Lily said, standing her ground. She knew Paris wouldn't hurt her. This wasn't what Paris was like. Paris was never physical, but these three flipped that switch. She knew Paris wasn't in her right mind. She knew because it used to be so easy for people to do that herself.

"PARIS!" Miku screamed and she ran into the ring. Her face was streaked with tears. She went up to Paris and grabbed.

"Stop! Please! Please stop…" Miku whimpered. She was in pain sure, but the pain of seeing this hurt way worse.

_End of Flashback:_

The cops escorted Paris out that day and Miku had not seen her best friend since. She hated it more than anyone could ever know. Yet, she did have a very welcome distraction to go along with it. Lily would always do her best to ensure that Miku is happy and she also made Paris' disappearance a lot easier. For a badass, Lily definitely had a big soft spot.

The bell rings, signifying the end of four period and the start of lunch. Miku gets out of her class and sighs.

"Why do you look so sad, Twintails?" Lily coos, giving a soft smile to Miku. Miku shrugs and looks up at her.

"I'm just missing Paris," Miku says honestly as they start walking. She blinks in confusion as she realizes that they aren't headed to the cafeteria. She looks at Lily only to receive a smile instead.

"We are going out for lunch. And I have a couple of special guests for you," Lily says with a smile and pats her back. Miku jumps up with excitement.

"Who are you bringing along?" Miku asks, her voice bubbly and full of happiness. Lily shakes her head and chuckles.

"It's a surprise!" Lily responds as she leads Miku out to her truck. The pickup is old and rusty, and it makes Miku freeze up. She looks at Lily.

"Why do you have Lucy?" Miku asks, her heart plummeting at the thought of what may have happened to Paris. Lily notices and rushes to calm Miku.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Twintails!" Lily exclaims, "She wanted me to make sure that Lucy and you were okay while she is gone. She loves this damn truck more than life itself. It's crazy!" Miku raises an eyebrow.

"Paris trusted you with Lucy. Of all people, she chose you. That sounds very unlike her," Miku states. Lily rolls her eyes.

"I know that it sounds weird, but her love for you and this truck surpasses her hatred for me," Lily explains as they get into the pickup. Or rather, Lily gets in while Miku struggles. Lily blinks in confusion.

"Don't you ride in this pickup all the time?" Lily asks as Miku grows even more flustered with the door.

"Yeah but Paris always opened the door for me. I can't get it open," Miku grumbles, giving up on trying. Lily laughs and leans over, opening the door from the inside. Miku gets in and shuts the door, huffing in annoyance. She buckles up as Lily fires Lucy up.

"You are too cute Miku," Lily says with smiles as she heads to a burger joint known to the town as "Ann's and Al's". The little shop had the greasiest and the juiciest burgers in town. Easily the best burgers around and it is Lily's favorite place to eat. Lily arrives in decent time and she parks. Miku looks at Lily curiously.

"Talk about fine dining," Miku teases Lily, making the blonde stick her tongue out at her. Lily gets out of Lucy and helps Miku out.

"Shut up," Lily responds, "Once you have one of these burgers, you'll stop complaining." She leads Miku inside and smiles as she sees that one of the guests she had invited was already there. Miku's heart flutters at the sight of radiant pink hair in the booth. She looks up at Lily who nods in answer to the unspoken question. They walk over and Luka looks up at them with a pleasant smile.

"Good afternoon, Lily, Hatsune," Luka says sweetly as the pair sits down. Miku sits beside her and across from Lily, Luka sitting on the end diagonally from Lily.

"Please, you can just call me Miku," Miku says, a soft blush on her cheeks. Lily has to keep herself from chuckling as Miku looks about ready to die from crush overload. Honestly, that girl is just way too cute! So cute it is criminal.

"So, Luka," Lily says as she glances at the menu, "I was half expecting Meiko to be here as well." Luka rolls her eyes and shakes her head, her and the blonde having a special kind of a 'I tolerate you' friendship.

"I am my own person, Lily. Besides, she had something to do for a while. She isn't a fan of—" Luka begins until she is cut off by Lily. Lucky for the two, Miku is engrossed in the menu.

"Lily, I have no idea what to order here…" Miku mutters, annoyed at the fact that everything here was swimming in grease. Lily laughs and takes all of the menus.

"We are all getting cheeseburgers, fries, and a milkshake. What flavors for you two?" Lily asks.

"I'll take chocolate!" Miku beams brightly. Luka smiles at the petite tealette next to her and looks at Lily.

"Strawberry works for me," Luka says in a warm voice. The waitress comes over and talks to Lily in a friendly voice. It is clear to Luka and Miku that Lily is a regular at the burger joint.

"Three cheeseburger combos with a large strawberry shake, a large chocolate shake, and a large vanilla shake," Lily says warmly to the waitress who jots it down and leaves. Lily turns to them and smiles. Luka blinks in confusion and taps Lily's leg lightly with her foot. Lily looks at her, confused as well until Luka mouths 'Is she coming?' Lily nods in response as their food and shakes are delivered. Miku swings her legs back and forth in the booth as she drinks her shake. Forget the burger, this shake is easily the best she's ever had.

Luka looks at the burger distastefully. This is going to ruin her hard work on her figure just by looking at it. She looks at Lily and groans. Lily is stuffing herself with the cheeseburger, fries, and shake like a pro and it is almost disturbing. Luka turns to her food and begins to slowly eat, surprised at how good the food actually is.

Miku eats after seeing Luka start. She is surprised by the good taste as well and finds herself eating with vigor. After a bit, Lily speaks up.

"So, you are saying that Meiko will be her in an hour or a little after?" Lily asks Luka. Luka nods as she swallows the bite she has.

"Yeah," Luka responds. At this, Miku perks up.

"Lily, our lunch period is only twenty minutes long," Miku says, reminding the blonde about the fact that they had prior obligations to return to. Lily simply chuckles.

"Actually, we are done for the day," Lily says, "I got it okayed by the principal. You need a break Miku and I just wanted you to be yourself for once. And it worked. You've been much happier since we left." Luka nods in agreement.

"Yes, it is true. It's great to see you truly smile for once," Luka says sweetly, earning another blush from the tealette. Miku answers with some slurping on her shake before looking at the door of the restaurant. Luka follows suit along with Lily, who smiles. A beautiful girl has entered the joint with hair as white as snow, a portion of it shaved on the right side. About four inches of the ends of the hair are solid black as if it had been dip-dyed. On her face, a pair of dark black shades covered her eyes preventing anyone from peering and seeing her expression. Her face is set in a serious tone, her lips pursed thin. She is adorned in a tattered black leather jacket, a white T-shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans ripped at the thighs and chins, and a pair of black combat boots. With each step she takes, her boots echo in Miku's ears. Something eerily familiar about that jacket.

Luka's breath hitches in her throat at the sight of the girl. She couldn't believe the change that had happened in such a short period of time. Lily is unphased however, as she would visit the girl often enough to now the changes. Miku instantly finds herself jealous of the stranger as she couldn't make Luka make a sound like that just by having her look at her.

"It took you long enough," Lily teases as the stranger sits down beside her, across from Luka, who just can't stop staring for the life of her.

"Oh, shut up, Lily," the stranger girl speaks in a level tone, accented in a way that Miku knew all too well.

"No way…" Miku mutters, tears prickling at her eyes, "Paris?" The stranger girl smirks and pulls down her shades.

"Hey, _cheri_," Paris says, her voice soft and gentle. Lily swallows hard at the voice. It isn't often that she got to hear the sweet side of Paris or see it for that matter. Miku practically jumps over Luka to give Paris a hug tighter than the French maiden bargained for. Paris chuckles and hugs back, enjoying the feeling that she had unknowingly missed.

"Where have you been?!" Miku exclaims as she pulls away, "School has been an absolute drag since you left!" Lily laughs and shakes her head.

"School was a drag while she was there, too, Twintails," Lily butts in and Paris shoves her away. She winces a bit after the movement but returns her attention back to Miku.

"I've been atoning for my behavior. I am finally clear to be back. But surprising enough, our friends didn't press charges. Probably because of the proof of what they did to you. I don't know if I'll be back in school quite yet, so bear with me on that aspect," Paris explains to Miku. She looks up and her eyes meet Luka's, shocking the pinkette and starting a staring match. Luka eventually breaks it, a cherry blush dusting her cheeks.

Lily shakes her head. _Well shit,_ her mind relays, _that wasn't supposed to happy. I hope to God that Paris doesn't act on it. For Miku's sake._ Paris then stands up and ruffles Miku's teal hair.

"I have to go know. I don't want to get into trouble for being here too long," Paris explains. She gives Miku another hug and she leaves the place. Miku looks at Lily.

"You see her all the time, don't you?" Miku asks her, her eyes looking hurt. Lily swallows and nods. It is better to just admit the truth with Miku anyway.

"Yeah. I kept tabs on her to make sure she was alright," Lily explains, but she can see the hurt becoming a mixture of pain and anger in Miku's eyes.

"And you couldn't bring me along or even tell me about her?!" Miku exclaims, the restaurant growing quiet at the outburst. Luka jumps in surprise at the sudden outburst Miku had and looks at the very upset tealette.

"Miku, only select people could see her," Lily tries to reason with Miku, but she is too upset to even hear Lily out.

"You're a horrible person Lily!" Miku shouts, "I can't believe I trusted you! Paris is right to hate you!" With that, Miku runs out of the restaurant, tears falling like waterfalls down her cheeks.

"Well fuck, that didn't work," Lily sighs out as she runs her fingers through her hair. Luka stands up and looks at Lily.

"Thanks for lunch, Lily. But I'm going to go make sure that Miku is okay. You take a break for a moment," Luka says, and she heads out after Miku. She catches up with her and stops her from running any further.

Miku turns to her and cries, falling into Luka's arms. Luka holds her in a comforting embrace and rubs her back.

"It's not fair, Luka! It's like my whole world is coming down and I am losing all of my friends…" Miku cries into her. Luka only holds her and doesn't say a word, knowing nothing she would say could help Miku at this moment. She began to get really worried about Miku as she could see the path that the girl was heading down. She had been down it before.

"Miku, your friends are still here for you. I promise. And I am here for you as well. You can count on it. Here's my number, give me a call if you ever need someone to talk to, alright?" Luka asks as she hands Miku her number. She smiles at the tealette and through the tears, Miku beams a smile back. Maybe things just might work out afterall.


	4. Luka's Dilemma

_Author's Note: Hi all! From here on out, I will be switching the character that the chapter focuses on. It will be in that character's point of view, while remaining in third person. That being said, I'll get the standard disclaimer out of the way: I do not own Vocaloid, but I do own my OC Paris. Happy reading! Also, I apologize for the shorter chapter. _

**Chapter Four: Luka's Dilemma**

Luka sighs as she stirs the caramel macchiato that Meiko has bought her. While her body is here with her best friend in the café, her mind is elsewhere. She couldn't stop thinking about the friends that she has met over the past three months. More specifically, she couldn't stop thinking about a certain tealette and French maiden. She has not seen Paris since the time lily attempted to have a nice lunch with the four of them. Since then, however, her friendship with Miku has increased tenfold. The two would talk for hours at a time on the phone and were often together studying or pestering Lily.

"Hey!" comes a sharp exclamation, bringing Luka out of her reverie. Meiko is staring at her with very upset chocolate eyes. Luka blushes slightly from embarrassment and takes a drink of her macchiato. Meiko takes a sip of her iced latte and waits for Luka to set her drink back down.

"Alright, what's on your mind, Hun?" Meiko asks in a tender and mature voice, "You've been zoning out hardcore for a while now. Is everything okay? You aren't having those kinds of thoughts again, are you?" Luka shakes her head in response and sighs.

"No, nothing like that. I was just thinking about Miku and Lily," she says, only partially telling the truth. If she admitted that Paris was on her mind, Meiko would lose it. Meiko despised Paris to a point that she would get even more heated with the French maiden than Lily would. Meiko herself couldn't even say why she hated Paris.

"I hate to break it to you, but I can almost bet that both of them are either A. straight, B. taken, or C. all of the above," Meiko tells her friend, wanting to keep her from getting her heartbroken again. Luka didn't handle heartbreaks well and Meiko didn't want another bout of depression to steal her friend away for good this time.

"There is no way in hell I'd ever date Lily," Luka defends herself, "That girl is insufferable. I tolerate her. That is it. She is horrible vulgar as well. The things she'll say to more Miku are ridiculous sometimes. But I am glad the two managed to work their fight out. Miku could use more friends right now anyway." Luka takes another drink, making a mental note to personally thank the barista.

"You like Miku, don't you?" Meiko asks, leaning on the table, "I am too late to warn you." Luka shakes her head.

"No, it's not like that. Miku reminds me of how I used to be. She just hides it a lot better. I know you don't like her, but Paris knows this. That why its so important that Paris gets back to Miku. But since her outburst on the Populars, the school board is reluctant to let her back. However, they have decided to let her return second semester," Luka explains, finishing her drink. Meiko sighs and taps her fingers.

"And why would I care about this? Listen Luka, I get that you care for these two, but I can assure you that Paris can handle herself just fine. If Miku is the way you say she is, then I will do the best I can to help her, but you can't fall in love. It's very dangerous for you," Meiko responds.

"Says you," Luka fires back, feeling a bit attacked by her friend, "You are falling for Kaito! Of all people, you are falling for the reason we are in the situation we are right now."

"It isn't us, and once he's away from IA, he is a decent person. IA has it out for Miku and I have no idea why. I do know that she absolutely despises Lily and Paris as well. Maybe because she can't control them? I don't know. I don't feel like being a sleuth for high school drama. Luka, that's why we switched schools. To start over."

"I know, I know. I just want to help someone before it is much too late. Who knows how long Miku has been this way?" Luka seems generally distraught about the whole matter, so Meiko relaxes and decides to give up fighting her friend over it.

"Okay Luka. You win. We will make sure that Miku doesn't do anything that could harm her in any way," Meiko says with a soft smile, getting an answering smile from her best friend. She looks at the time and stands. "We had better get going. If we are late, your brother will be upset. Afterall, he is alone today."

Luka nods and stands. "Thanks for the coffee, Meiko," she says gently and Meiko nods.

"No problem, Hun," she says as she heads out of the café, knowing that Luka would want to thank the barista. She always did.

Luka walks to the counter and her eyes meet heterochromia blue and gold ones. "P-Paris?!" she exclaims, stunned. Paris chuckles with delight.

"Are you surprised, _belle_?" Paris asks, grinning at the look of shock on the beauty's face. She walks around the counter and leans against it as the café closes for the evening. Luka finds herself watching every move closely. Paris is definitely stunning, there is no doubt about that. Her accent and when she would incorporate French in her English made it even better. Yet, Miku stayed in the back of her mind and nagged at her.

"Yes, very. You make the best caramel macchiato I have ever had," Luka admits, keeping her cool the best she can. Having the girl in such close corners is surely intoxicating. In fact, Luka could feel herself get weak in the knees. Paris chuckles and moves closer to Luka, making the pinkette's face ignite into a fierce blush.

"Is that so? Well I can make you one anytime you ask," Paris purrs, laying on the charm tenfold. She knows what she is doing and doesn't let up in the slightest. She can see the reactions she is getting from Luka and is enjoying them more and more. It wasn't common that a gorgeous girl like Luka was gay, so Paris was going to milk it for all it was worth.

"Paris..." Luka murmurs, but she is beyond the point of fighting. Paris moves and successfully pins the beauty in between her and the counter. Paris leans in, so close Luka can feel her breath against her lips.

"Yes?" Paris questions, her lips moving against Luka's, tantalizing the pinkette further.

"Luka!" Meiko shouts from outside, oblivious as to the happenings within the café, "Let's go! Luki is waiting!" Paris pulls away from Luka and smirks. She then heads away, helping the others clean the café.

Luka is left stunned, yet she makes her way out to Meiko and into the car. She reaches her hand up and gently touches her lips. Nothing truly happened, but she was powerless to stop it. She wanted Paris to take her right then and there, and that thought process strikes fear within the pinkette. And yet, there is this nagging feeling in the back of her mind that she is betraying Miku. Her heart strains as it is pulled in two different directions. Should she go with the wild and daring temptress, who no doubt will protect her from any harm? Or the sweet and easygoing friend, who will provide comfort when no one else can?


	5. Insanity

**Chapter Five: Insanity**

Lily growls in frustration as she paces in her apartment. _Why won't she answer her damn phone?! _Her mind screams as she glances at the number she has dialed eleven times now. Every time, she listens to the ringing for what seems like an eternity, and then is met with a voicemail. Lily tries one more time, and when the voicemail starts, she shouts and throws her phone against the wall.

"Unreliable asshole!" she shouts at her ceiling. She goes to her fridge and pulls out a bottle of whiskey, taking a poll straight from the bottle. She winces at the burn and plops down on her couch. "Why did I think I could trust her? Why did I let that bitch into my life?" Lily asks herself aloud. She begins to wonder how Miku can put up with her. "To think I was nice to her!" Lily shouts with a laugh as she begins to grow very drunk with each drink she takes.

Lily stands up, wobbling on her feet, and heads for the door. She still carries the half drank bottle of whiskey, fully intending to bring the beverage along to where she was going. She grabs her car keys and heads out of the apartment building. She pats the hood of her car and then gets in, turning it on and shutting the door. She then speeds away, her mind a blur of pain, anger, and alcohol. She heads down the street that Miku lives on and contemplates paying the tealette a visit. She laughs and drives on passed the house. She takes a big swig of the whiskey, shaking her head vigorously after swallowing the burning liquid.

"Fucking bitch!" she shouts to the sky, driving faster and faster. Before she knows it, the bottle is empty, and her tank is running low of fuel. She frantically begins to look around, not aware of where she is. Then she notices a familiar street not to far away. As her car sputters to a stop, Lily gets out, almost collapsing on the road. The feeling of nausea crashed against her like a violent hurricane of waves. She bends over and vomits rather violently, her whole body wrenching with the force of her convulsions. Her eyes barely focus as she stumbles her way to her enemy's house.

"I can't believe I am doing this…" Lily mutters to herself as the sight of the house, becomes closer and closer. She gets to the lawn and collapses, her drunken and very ill body unable to sustain her any longer. The ground is ice cold as she hits it and her breath mists in the air. She is starting to sober up a little bit, but not enough for her to get out of this position. Now panic begins to set in.

"Oh, please come out and find me…" she mutters, and she shivers, unable to convince her body to stand back up. The air grows colder and colder as the night continues and Lily is struggling to remain conscious as the alcohol works its way through her mind. She lays on her side and groans as another wave of nausea hits her. Again, she vomits. Lily winces in pain as her stomach twists within her. Why did she do this to herself? Was she insane? She might just die here because she tried to out drink the demons in her mind. Slowly, Lily drifts out of consciousness, passing out on the lawn of the house.

…

Darkness is what Lily wakes up to. Darkness and warmth, which makes her wonder if she really did die. She looks around and sees an alarm clock, the red digital numbers reading 3:22 AM. If she did die, she is definitely in hell. Heaven wouldn't have annoying ass alarm clocks. Slowly, the pieces of her memory from the night before coming to her. Yet, she has no idea where she is. The warmth around her begins to shift slightly and Lily sucks in a deep breath. An arm is wrapped around her and a body pressed against her. _There is no freaking way!_ Her mind exclaims. Then something new grabs her attention. The arm around her was pressing against her skin directly. Lily lifts the covers and sees that she is clad in nothing but a bra and underwear.

"Oh no…" she whispers, careful not to wake the girl sleeping next to her. She didn't. There was no way she did, right? The body beside her shifts and snuggles in closer. Lily had to admit that she missed the feeling of being held like this. She looks at the face nuzzled into her and her heart skips a beat or two. Snow white hair fans out around the face, accenting the ivory skin the girl possessed. Her face looks so peaceful and Lily can't help but stare.

"Paris…" she whispers softly, and she finds herself turning and returning the hold, her earlier worries forgotten in the present of the beauty in bed with her. At this, Paris clutches Lily tighter, burying her face into Lily's chest. Then, Lily feels her start to shake and her bra becomes wet with warm tears. Lily swallows thickly as the lump in her throat grows bigger. Paris probably thought she was asleep. She had to in order for her to let her guard down like this. Lily takes steady breaths to ensure that Paris continues to think that, not wanting to face that dragon quite yet.

Eventually, Paris stills and drifts back to sleep, Lily following her shortly after. For once, she felt oddly comfortable. Lily knows that it won't last once morning hits, so she decides to milk it for all it is worth.

…

Lily wakes up to the sun beating through the windows in the room. Slowly she sits up and she wipes her eyes. That's when she hears the yelling. She blinks and yawns before paying attention to the fighting. She groans in frustration when she realizes its all in French. She can tell though that it is Paris arguing with her father. God, he sounds terrifying. Then she hears the pounding footsteps heading towards the room. She panics and goes under the bed, her heart racing a mile a minute. She quiets her breathing and remains still as the door swings open and Paris' father barges in.

Paris follows him, yelling at him to get out of her room. At least that's what Lily assumes since she has no clue what they are saying. What she does know is that neither of them are very happy. Then comes the slap so hard and loud that Lily can feel it herself. Silence only ensues until her father storms out of the room and slams the door shut behind him.

"You can come out now Lily," Paris murmurs in a soft voice, as if afraid her father would return. Lily slowly comes out of the room and looks at Paris. She finds herself suddenly furious at the bruise forming on the girl's cheek.

"I'm going to stop you right there," Paris says, "You have no right to get angry. You're the reason he hit me in the first place. Now are you going to explain to me why the hell you came to my house drunk as a skunk in the middle of the night. You're lucky him and I were fighting last night, and I came outside. You could've frozen to death. It started to snow and you had a blanket of it on you. That is pure insanity, Lily."

"Well my damn car broke down and Miku is horrible at answering her phone," Lily defends herself. She flinches as the door to the house slams shut and a few minutes after that, a car speeds away. Paris fully relaxes and leans against the wall. Her father has finally left the house for the day.

"For you maybe. She answers right away for me. Either way, you chose my house. I got you inside and managed to get you conscious enough to get you to take a warm shower. I had to wash your clothes because they were covered in vomit so that is why you are half naked. No, we did not do anything last night," Paris adds that last part with malice, as if she never wanted that to happen.

"So, why'd you bring me in if you are just going to be a bitch about everything?" Lily bites out, grabbing her clothes from the dresser.

"Are you kidding me?" Paris asks, "My dad would've killed you if he found you out there. And quite frankly, I don't want that to happen. After all, you did save my ass from going to jail for what I did. This is just repaying the favor. So, what's wrong with the car?"

"It is just out of gas. I'll go figure out how to get it moved. Thanks for not letting me freeze to death," Lily bites out. Why did she ever think Paris was beautiful? She was absolutely insufferable. She moves to leave the room.

"Don't mention it Lily," Paris says, and she sits down on the bed.

"Also, you need to go to someone about the fact that you are getting abused. I know for a fact that isn't the first time he has hit you. In fact, I have suspected it for a long time. If you don't do something about it, I will tell Miku and she will do something about it. That isn't right and you know it as well as I do," Lily says, and she gets out of the room. She takes a deep breath and releases it. She then heads out of the house and towards her car. _I hope I did the right thing, challenging her. If not, then I'm in for a world of hurt._


	6. Jealousy is Ugly

**Chapter Six: Jealousy is Ugly**

_Author's Note: Hi all! I apologize for hiatus but things have gotten a bit busy lately. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the chapter and as always I own none of the characters, but my OC Paris. _

Miku brushes her long teal locks as she waits patiently for Luka to arrive. Today they were both working on a group project in Chemistry and Miku absolutely hated the subject. Luka, on the other hand, was very good at it. She also loved it and was hoping to get Miku to enjoy it a little more.

The tealette stops brushing her hair and heads downstairs. She looks to see the note on the fridge that her father had left her. He was going out with someone and wouldn't be home tonight, so Miku had the house to herself. This had been happening a lot lately and Miku hated the ideas that constantly plagued her mind. What if he had a new girlfriend? She really didn't want to deal with that.

A new thought finds itself in her mind now. It is of Luka, and her best friend Paris. She can't shake from her mind the look Luka had given Paris at the diner a while back. Plus, ever since then, Luka has constantly asked and pestered Miku about Paris. It annoyed Miku to no end, honestly. Simply because her crush was asking strictly about her best friend.

A knock on her door brings Miku out of her reverie. She skips over to the door and opens the door, a brilliant smile gracing her features. The beautiful pinkette stands in her doorway, shimmering turquoise eyes reflecting the happiness from the tealette.

"Someone's in a good mood," Luka remarks as she heads in. Miku nods and gets the homework out.

"Yeah, I've been very bored. My dad is out with a friend for the night again," Miku says and she grabs her Chemistry book.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Miku," Luka says in a voice like silk, "Do you want me to stay here tonight?" Miku perks up at the idea.

"Really?!" she asks happily and Luka nods.

"Yeah, I need to get out of my house for a bit. My younger brother is driving me nuts," Luka says with a giggle at the tealette's excitement. She sits down and gets out her own Chemistry book and the project assignment that the duo received. Miku rests her head on her hand and watches Luka. Her mind begins to drift away from the subject of chemistry to the chemistry she begins to wish for between her and the pinkette.

"Miku? Earth to Miku," Luka singsongs teasingly, "Come in for a landing space cadette." Miku jolts and blushes softly, apologizing quickly. She goes to the kitchen and returns with some small snacks for the two.

"Let's do some chemistry," Miku giggles, but it is easy to tell that she'd rather doing a million other things rather than chemistry.

…

Luka chuckles and pokes Miku with a pen, getting a groan in response. She closes the chemistry books and laughs.

"Come on Miku. We can be done. Let's get to sleep," Luka says as she helps Miku to her feet, "Where am I sleeping tonight?" Miku hums as she staggers around a bit.

"On my bed. I wouldn't feel right if you slept on the couch," Miku murmurs and leads Luka to her room. Luka giggles and nods.

"Okay, but where are you sleeping?" Luka asks, but she doesn't get an actual response from the tealette. Instead, Miku plops down on a chair in her room. In seconds, her breathing becomes rhythmic and slow. Luka giggles and grabs a blanket from Miku's bed and covers her up with it. She then blushes softly and swallows. She leans down and gently places a kiss on Miku's forehead. Her heart flutters at the simple action and she bites her lip.

"I guess that just made up my mind," she mutters quietly to herself as she gets into the bed, "I just hope I'm not too late."

…

_Bang! Bang! _Miku is awoken from her slumber to a loud banging on her door. She wipes the sleep from her eyes and groans. She glances at the clock to see that it is nine thirty in the morning. Who in the world is visiting her at this hour? On a weekend! She huffs and gets out of the recliner, stretching her limbs out. She looks over to her bed to see the pink haired goddess still deep asleep within the blankets. A soft blush ghosts her cheeks as she heads downstairs in her pajamas.

"This had better be good," Miku says as she opens the door.

"_Bonjour, mademoiselle," _Paris speaks in her silky French tongue, "I assure you Miku that I come here this early with good intentions." Miku beams with happiness instantaneously at the sight of her best friend.

"Paris!" she exclaims, forgetting that she has a guest still sleeping within the household. She hugs Paris tightly then pulls away. "Make yourself at home, Dad is away for now so don't worry about making conversation with him," she says, "I have to take a shower and get ready for the day."

"I don't mind your father, Miku," Paris feels the need to reiterate that, "I just don't like how he asks me about my family all the time is all." Miku shrugs and smiles at Paris.

"Okay, well I'll be back down in a bit. If you're hungry you could make some breakfast," Miku hints and Paris laughs, rolling her eyes at the tealette.

"Yes, Miku. I'll make you breakfast. And I'm assuming your other guest will be having breakfast as well?" Paris asks as she starts searching the fridge for something she could make. Miku blinks and gasps.

"Oh my God! Luka!" Miku exclaims.

"Yes?" comes the angelic voice from Miku's side. Miku jumps to the side, her face igniting into a blush. Paris gives Luka a gentle and friendly smile, with Luka returns, a slight blush dusting her cheeks. Miku's heart plummets at the sight and her mind starts working in ways in never should. She turns and heads off to the bathroom quickly as jealousy builds within her to a very dangerous level.

Miku breathes out, trying to calm the anger welling within her. That was a look only she got from Paris. Why is Paris sharing it with Luka now? And why did Luka blush when she saw Paris? Is something going on between them? Now it felt like Paris is stealing Luka away from her. And Luka is stealing Paris away from her. She gets in the shower and manages to calm her mind down. She finishes and dresses, heading back downstairs. Jealousy once again rears its ugly head as Miku reaches the kitchen.

Both girls are cooking together and giggling, having the time of their life. This time, Miku can't control her outburst.

"Really?! How could you Paris?!" she exclaims, making Paris jump and face her.

"Miku, what are you talking about?" Paris asks her.

"You know how I feel about her! You know everything! And you know how much I need you here for me! Yet you are making lose both!" Miku bursts out, anger and jealousy fueling the fire within her.

"Listen here, I'm not doing any of those things, Miku," Paris says, "You're taking everything out of context."

"No I am not!" Miku exclaims. Luka blinks and shakes her head. Little did she know that the next words she said would cause the biggest problem of all.

"Jealousy is ugly, Miku."

_Author's Note: Rate and Review please_


	7. A Broken Friendship

_Hi all! This is the updated version of Chapter Seven as I was unaware of the font issue present. That was during the time that I had to use a different program to write it so I am sure that is why. I am sorry it took so long to notice as this is a rather important chapter in my opinion. This chapter does include a lot of vulgar language and has depictions of child abuse. If that bothers you, please do not read. _

**Chapter Seven: A Broken Friendship**

Paris looks at her phone longingly. It had been several weeks since the incident between her, Luka, and Miku and ever since then, she had not heard a word or seen Miku. Miku's father never spoke to her either. It would always be a 'I'm busy' or 'She's busy' kind of response from them. Honestly, it was getting quite old. All she wanted was her best friend back. What happened wasn't even her fault. She grits her teeth and her fists tighten, her nails digging into the skin of her palm.

_Jealousy is ugly, Miku_. The words relived in Paris' mind. The words that Luka had so effortlessly spoken. The words that sent Miku out the door of her own house. The words that took Miku away from Paris. Paris growls and punches the wall in her room.

"I fucking hate you, Luka Megurine!" she shouts as tears fall from her eyes. She sinks to her knees in a corner and cries out. Her heart feels like it is breaking and it is all that damn pinkette's fault. She jolts and the sound of her father shouting at her in French. She sinks into the corner, not wanting to deal with him today. Yet, that didn't seem to be stopping him as he stumbles into the room. He is obviously drunk and Paris just closes her eyes. It would all be over soon. She knows that from years of experience. Reactions fueled him to go further.

**A few hours later: **

Paris heads out of the house, confident her father is out cold by now. She tightens her jacket around herself as the cold winter night air wraps around her like an icy blanket. Every step hurt, but at least the bruises were covered. His words haunted her. How could he call her all those things? Those names hurt ten times worse than every slap on her body. She shakes her head and starts walking towards Miku's house. Maybe, just maybe, the tealette had forgiven her even though she had done no wrong in the first place.

Paris gets to the door and shivers violently. It had started to snow on her way to Miku's and she is now covered with a light dusting of white. She releases a deep breath, a cloud of mist coming from her mouth. It is so cold outside. She gulps thickly and knocks on the door. She waits and waits, hoping that someone would answer soon. She raises her fist to knock again, only to have the door opened by Miku herself.

"What are you doing here?" Miku asks harshly, making Paris flinch at the words. Paris swallows as she struggles to formulate a sentence in response. Miku taps her foot, growing rather impatient.

"I-I…" Paris stammers and shivers.

"For God's sake Miku, let her in," comes a voice that made Paris' blood heat up quicker than ever. Luka moves over to Miku and lightly kisses her cheek. Paris feels like she is going to be sick. Of course Luka fucking got Miku! While Miku's best friend was literally freezing, Luka was all snuggled up to the tealette like she was an accessory.

"Th-There's no need," Paris stammers through chattering teeth, "I was just going to tell you that I'm going to France to be with my mother for a few months. I'll be leaving this weekend." She is surprised that she managed to say the rest without stuttering due to the cold.

"And why do I care?" comes the harsh and icy reply. Luka looks taken aback at this response.

"Miku-!" Luka starts, but is quickly cut off by the tealette herself.

"No, you know what, Paris? You can stay in France for all I care," she bites out, her words colder than the weather outside. Paris takes a step back, her heart truly breaking at the sound.

"You don't mean that, _cheri_," Paris says, desperately hoping for all of this to be some sick prank.

"Don't Paris. Go to France and never come back!" Miku shouts and she slams the door in Paris' face. For a moment, Paris can't move. She is frozen from the shock of it all. The door reopens and its Luka that comes out. Paris grits her teeth at the sight.

"Whatever you have to say, save it. None of this would have happened if you would've just confessed to her instead of confiding in me. This is all your fault Megurine!" Paris exclaims and she runs off into the cold winter night. Tears stream own her face as she blindly runs. She doesn't care where she is going, just as long as it is away. The squealing of tires gets her attention and she turns and panics as a car comes dangerously close to her. When the car stops, it is touching her legs. The driver gets out and Paris sees very distinctive blonde hair.

"What the hell were you thinking?! Paris?" Lily asks, calming down as she meets the girl's gaze.

"Why didn't you hit me?" Paris mutters out as she collapses, losing herself to the overwhelming grief that struck her heart. Lily walks over to her and slowly helps her back up. She gasps at how cold Paris is.

"You're freezing girl…" Lily murmurs gently to her and helps her into her passenger seat. She then gets in the driver's seat and heads to her own house. There was no way in hell that she was taking Paris to her father's house. She looks at the broken French maiden and her heart sinks. She couldn't even bring herself to ask what was going on. She had found out quite a lot from Meiko, her new roommate, so she already knew this breakdown had something to do with Miku.

Paris whimpers as she huddles together the best she can. Her body began to hurt again as she began to warm up an she hated it. Yet she didn't hate it as much as the pain that wormed its way through her heart. This wasn't Miku. This wasn't her. It couldn't be. Miku was always sweet, loving, kind, and above all, forgiving. That's why everyone said she had a heart of gold. Yet she had so easily destroyed Paris.

Lily stops the car and parks it in her driveway. She shuts it off and gets out of her car. She walks over to the other side of her car and gets Paris out, holding her in her arms. Lily may have thought that Paris was insufferable, but seeing her like this was truly heartbreaking. She walks in with her to see that Meiko was still up.

Meiko looks up from the book she is reading and looks at them in confusion. Why would Lily be bringing Paris in here? She knew just how much Meiko was not a fan of the French maiden. Yet this was not the Paris she despised. No, this was a shell of the Paris. A ghost of the girl she knew. Meiko watches as Lily sits Paris down on the couch.

"Will you look after her for a moment? I'm going to get her a warm blanket and then get my bed ready," Lily says gently, as if any loud noises would upset the girl before her. Meiko nods and sets her book down. She didn't know what was going on, but she could let bygones be bygones for now. It was plain to see that Paris was in no shape to handle a fight.

"What happened, Lily?" Meiko dares to ask as she looks at the once daunting Paris being as broken as shattered glass.

"I'm not sure. I don't have the heart to ask her. But I bet it has something to do with Miku. I've seen Paris take on quite a bit and it not phase her, but she can't handle anything mean from Miku in the slightest," Lily murmurs and then throws a blanket in the dryer to warm it up. She heads up to her room and cleans the bed, making it as well. She returns downstairs and starts making some hot tea for Paris.

"Would you like some tea Meiko?" Lily asks as she comes into the living room with the warm blanket. She wraps it around Paris and looks at Meiko.

"That would be great. Listen, I think I'm going to talk to Luka about this. There is no way that Miku is solely destroying her best friend like this. It just doesn't add up. Does it?" Meiko asks Lily. Lily sighs and shakes her head.

"It doesn't seem like it, but Miku has a jealous streak that runs rampant through her. That's why I did my best to stay away from both Paris and Luka for the longest time. I mean, Paris was everything to Miku. And Miku was and still is everything to Paris. Paris would constantly challenge me because she was afraid of Miku falling for me. She knew I was no good for Miku. And I think she must've tested Luka and gotten the wrong response from it. To which Miku took out of context and ran with it. That's what I think happened," Lily says to Meiko and she hands her a cup of tea.

"You're talking about me like I'm not here," Paris bites out the best she can, but it lacks her usual malice when she talks to Lily. Lily looks at her and meets her gaze. Paris' beautiful heterochromia is tinted with the red irritation of the tears. Her face is stained with tear streaks yet there are no more tears left to show. She had cried all that she had to cry and now just looked like a miserable shell of herself. Lily can't bring herself to retort in any way.

"Paris, here's some tea. Drink up then you can go take a shower," Lily says softly. Paris stands up and clenches her jaw.

"I don't need your pity, Lily," she growls out, "I'm going to be just fine…" Paris winces as she walks towards the door. Her gait was altered, the pain becoming a bit much for her to handle. Lily grabs her arm in a tight grip, wanting to ensure that Paris didn't leave again. Paris cries out in pain at the gesture and Lily freezes. It wasn't just Miku. She knew that in an instant. She pushes up Lily's sleeve to see several handprint and fingerprint bruises taint the ivory skin of the French maiden. Meiko stands up at the sight, obviously not knowing about Paris' abusive father, so there was only one person that she thought did this to Paris.

"Miku did that to you?!" Meiko exclaims, not even bothered with her anger and hatred towards Paris in that moment. How could Miku do that?! That wasn't like the tealette in the slightest. Paris shakes her head, wanting to diffuse that bomb before it exploded and more people ended up hurt.

"No, my father did," Paris says in a soft, broken voice, "What Miku did hurt way worse. I am going to France to be with my mother for a while. Miku…she always wanted to know when I was going to be with my mother…so I told her. And she…she told me to stay in France. I am honestly contemplating it. Miku's the only reason I ever came back to him…" All the fight leaves her and there is no more resistance against Lily's grip. Lily lets her go and Paris heads to her bathroom, to take a shower.

"Is it still okay if I use your shower Lily?" she asks softly. Lily nods.

"Of course. I'll find some clothes for you to wear after you do and I'll wash your clothes," Lily says gently. She honestly would give anything for the old Paris. This wasn't something she wanted to see ever.

"Do you two mind if I stay here until I leave for France?" Paris asks before she gets into the bathroom. Meiko surprises everyone as she beats Lily to the punch.

"Of course Paris. When you get back from France you can come back here as well," Meiko comments, obviously not thinking that Paris was serious about staying in France. However, Lily knew from Miku just how much Paris loved her mother and being in France. What Paris had said was true. She only returned for Miku. So without Miku, Paris may never return. For some reason, Lily just couldn't handle the thought of never seeing the white haired beauty again.

Paris doesn't respond and gets into the bathroom. Everything was changing for the worse and it was no where near getting better.

…

Luka sighs as her very angry girlfriend bangs pots and pans around in the kitchen. She didn't know why Miku had become so nasty to her best friend, but she really wanted to know the reason. She walks into the kitchen and nearly gets hit by a flying fork.

"Miku," Luka says in a warning tone, "This is getting out of hand. Just why are you so upset? And why are you being so cruel to Paris? What did she do to deserve this?" Luka holds her girlfriend from behind in a tight embrace, keeping her from causing more damage to her father's kitchen.

"You know why Luka," Miku says softly, finally calming down, "she tried to take you from me. She knew how I felt about you and she went and flirted with you anyway. That goes against our most sacred code. The trust code." Luka grits her teeth at the response.

"Miku, at that time, I was not yours to possess. It wasn't Paris that had feelings for me. No, I could tell from the beginning that when she would flirt with me it was all trickery. None of it was true and straight from her heart. She was basically toying with my heart and playing around, trying to get a reaction from you," Luka sighs and releases her girlfriend as she continues, "She was trying to get you to make a move on me because I was too afraid of rejection to do so. She gave up everything to help me, and now she's the one that is suffering for it. She is the one that lost her best friend because she was trying to do a good deed." Miku rolls her eyes and cleans up her mess.

"Oh please Luka," Miku says as she starts to cook supper for them. Again, her father would not be home. He was far too busy with his job. "Paris hasn't lost me. I just don't want to see her right now."

"I just don't think it's a good idea to not talk to her before she goes to France, you know? What if she doesn't come back?" Luka offers as she helps Miku cook. Miku laughs softly. She was now fully calmed down and thinking level headed.

"She will," Miku beams, "Paris always comes back from France. She always requests that her mom buys her round trip tickets. She'll only be gone for a few months then she'll be back. Probably about summertime. That'll let the faculty cool their jets anyway about what she did." Luka nods. She hoped that Miku was right. If Paris never returned, things could go from bad to worse. Much much worse.

"I sure hope so Miku," Luka says softly and she kisses Miku's cheek, "I'd hate for you to lose your best friend because of me."  
_Thank you all for reading and have a lovely day. As always, rate and review._


	8. Paris and Lily

_And another chapter up and ready to read! I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well. This one does have hint at sexual themes and lots of strong language, so readers beware. Happy reading!_

Chapter Eight: Paris and Lily

"LILY!" comes a shout from the blonde's bedroom. Meiko looks at the grinning girl with a raised eyebrow.

"What did you do to her this time, Lily?" Meiko questions. Living with the two rebels had been entertaining and annoying all at the same time. It had been almost two weeks since Paris had been living with them, and she had definitely grown on the brunette. Even though there were times that she couldn't stand the girl's attitude and unreasonable anger. Paris comes into the room fuming. Her long white locks had been redyed black at the tips and it looked fresh.

"I did not want anymore black!" Paris shouts at the blonde and she chases her around the room. Lily laughs and looks at Meiko.

"If I don't return in an hour she finally killed me!" she laughs as she heads to her room, Paris chasing her along the way. Once in the room, Lily turns to face her. She smirks wickedly as she looks at the angry french girl before her.

"It looks so cool like that," Lily tries to reason with her. Paris lunges at her but with her quick reflexes, Lily catches her arms and has Paris pinned to the wall. She pants softly, the running a bit more exercise than she typically did on a daily basis.

"I did not want anymore black, Lily," she bites out, but her malice is fading with the close promixity of the blonde. Lily grins, her face very close to Paris'. Her breath gently cascades over Paris' lips and she moves slightly close.

"And I said it looked cool this way," Lily purrs, her lips brushing against the french maiden's lips. There was no denying the attraction that had grown between the both of them during the past two weeks. Paris closes the distance and kisses Lily, unable to handle the tension any longer. Lily presses closer against Paris, pinning both of Paris' hands up above her head with one of her hands. She uses her free hand to rub Paris' side, moving down to the girl's hip. She grips it hard, her thumb pressing into the indentation there. Paris lets out a gasp at the sudden pain, giving Lily the opening she wanted to deepen their kiss. They break the kiss when air because much more of a necessity and look at each other. Paris swallows and shakes her head, as if to clear the fog of lust that has started to cloud her mind.

"No Lily…" she murmurs and she struggles against Lily's grip, who only increases more.

"No Paris, stop running away from this," Lily growls, tired of being led on by the white-haired beauty, "Stop denying that there is something between us." Paris grits her teeth and shoves into Lily, getting the blonde to release her.

"There is nothing going on Lily. You're lying to yourself. I don't like you," Paris bites out and it's the hardest sentence she'd ever have to say. Her heart aches as it is yet again denied from the love it craved.

"Then what do you can all this shit you do to me?!" Lily shouts, clearly at war with herself. She had truly fallen for Paris, something that she never had done. Lily wasn't new to partners. No, she had had her fair share of partners before. There was a difference when it came to Paris though. She loved Paris. It wasn't just sexual attraction to her. Paris runs a hand through her hair and says a sentence that hurts her just as much as it hurts Lily.

"I'm lonely, Lily. I'm just using you to fill the hole that Miku left," Paris responds weakly. Lily takes a step back, unbelieving of what she had said. That sounded like something Lily, herself, would say, not Paris. Yet, here they were, Paris using Lily's ways against the Heartbreak Queen herself. Paris' phone rings and she is thankful for the distraction.

"Hello?" Paris starts on the phone, turning away from Lily, who is still in stunned silence, "Yes. I'll be there shortly. Alright, I love you too Mom." Paris hangs up and leaves the room without speaking a word to Lily. She grabs her luggage and goes to leave.

"Goodbye Meiko," Paris says gently to the brunette.

"Goodbye Paris," Meiko says warmly, "I hope to see you soon." Paris doesn't respond and she heads out to her truck. She loads up her luggage and gets in the driver's seat of Lucy. She turns the rusty old Ford on and backs out of the driveway, heading to the airport where her mother was waiting for her. This was a first for her since her mother typically was in France and waiting for her there instead of coming here. Her mother had said it was because she wanted to see Paris' friends and meet them. Paris grits her teeth and punches her steering wheel, tears streaming down her cheeks. What friends?! She had just burned the last bridge to friendship she had. She gets to the airport and pulls into the parking lot. She gets out and wipes her face, making it look like she hadn't just been crying. She grabs her luggage and heads over to the plane, handing the ticket over.

"No friends?" Paris' mother speaks in a french accent thicker than Paris'. Paris shakes her head.

"No, they were all busy. They said next time," Paris lies. She couldn't tell her mother that she had no friends now. That would end up disastrous. Her mother smiles and boards the plane, Paris taking care of her luggage first.

"Paris wait!" comes the voice of a certain blonde that Paris really didn't want to see right now. She starts to walk to board the plane when her wrist is grabbed.

"Lily I don't have time for this. Let go of me," Paris bites out coldly, trying to get the casanova off of her case.

"Please, just look at me," Lily begs, and out of shock, Paris looks at Lily. For the first time since she'd known the blonde, Paris was witnessing her cry. "Just please come back from France," Lily begs.

"I'll...think about it…" Paris speaks and she turns away, unable to look at Lily any longer. She pulls her wrist away from Lily and gets onto the plane, not a single word spoken to Lily other than that last sentence. Lily turns away and gets into Paris' turck, not caring if it pissed the french maiden off as she watched the plane take off. She turns it on and speeds away, well at least going as fast as the pickup would allow. Tears sting her eyes, but she refuses let anymore fall. She speeds her way through the town, going to a house that she hadn't been to in a long time. She pulls up into the driveway and shuts the truck off. Fuelled by pain and anger, Lily gets out of Lucy, shutting the door gently. She could mentally hear Paris yelling at her not to slam the doors on her precious Lucy. Apparently, Lucy was Paris' one true love in this damn world and Lily had witnessed it first hand.

Lily walks up to the door and knocks loudly. There is scuffling inside the house, and a male's voice is heard. The door opens to an exhausted looking man standing before Lily. He raises an eyebrow, obviously confused as to why it was Lily here and not Paris. Lily could understand that. Afterall, she did drive Paris' truck here.

"Is Miku here?" Lily asks politely, containing her anger for now. This man definitely didn't need her yelling at him for no reason. The poor guy needed some serious sleep.

"Yes she's upstairs in her room with her girlfriend," Miku's father, or rather who Lily assumed he was, speaks. He walks away from the door, letting Lily in. He heads back to his room and shuts the door. Lily almost felt bad for having woke him up. Nevertheless, she heads upstairs to his infuriating daughter. She walks into the room, not bothering to knock. Nothing in their could faze her anyway.

"Jesus Lily!" come the high pitched exclamation from the tealette, "Don't you knock?!" She quickly covers herself, her face turning fifty shades of red. Lily rolls her eyes and waves her hands up mockingly.

"Oh no! Sex! What a nightmare!" Lily mocks and it is now obvious to both of the other girls that Lily is in a bad mood. Luka gets up and dresses, not bothered by Lily's presence. Lily can tell that Miku isn't pleased with her girlfriend's decision as she glares daggers at Lily for admiring Luka's body for too long. Lily turns her gaze back to Miku, the look in her icy blue eyes dark and frightening, successfully stopping the tealette's antics.

"So Lily," Luka finally says as she is completely dressed, "Why are you here in the middle of the night?" she questions. Lily chuckles, her anger morphing within her to create a terrifyingly vulgar version of herself.

"Well isn't it obvious, babe?" Lily purrs as she sits down on a chair before them, "I'm here for some free porn." That was a breaking point for Miku, even though it was a clear clue to Luka that something was dreadfully wrong with Lily.

"Listen here, you blonde haired snake-!" Miku begins, moving towards Lily, not caring about the covers anymore. Lily moves just as quickly and she grabs Miku's jaw in a tight, almost bruising grip.

"No you listen you teal haired rat," Lily says dangerously low. Miku's eyes showcase fear and pain instantly. Never had Lily been even close to treating her this way and it was frightening the tealette beyond belief. Luka reaches and grabs Lily's wrist tightly.

"That's enough Lily," Luka says coldly, obviously not a fan of the blonde injuring her precious girlfriend, "What is going on with you?" Lily releases Miku who hides behind Luka and under the covers.

"What's going on with me? Hm well let's see. It just so happens that Paris left for France today and barely said goodbye to Meiko or I," Lily starts. She notices Miku roll her eyes and the tealette comes out of hiding.

"Does it matter? Last I checked, you hated Paris," Miku points out. Lily grits her teeth, trying to keep her head level so she didn't blow up and piss of Luka. That was something that she had not seen before and she really didn't want to.

"Well things changed, Miku," Lily bites out, unable to keep the sharpness out of her voice, "I fucking fell in love with her." Miku laughs, thinking that Paris is joking. She stops immediately when she notices that Lily is being dead serious right now. She looks at Luka for conformation and the pinkette nods solemnly. It was true, Lily had fallen head over heels for Paris against her better judgement. For most of it, she had confided in Luka, knowing the Meiko would not approve and tell her to stop before things got worse.

"Well that was your first mistake," Miku starts, surprising everyone in the room, "Paris doesn't love anyone. I used to think she loved me, but I guess I was wrong." That was it for Lily. She couldn't keep the peace any longer.

"You fucking bitch!" Lily shouts, "You're the fucking reason she pushes everyone away!" Luka stands up and moves to calm Lily down.

"Lily, stop-" she starts but Lily cuts her off.

"No Luka," Lily butts in, "Miku deserves to hear every last bit of what I have to say. Let me just give you a rundown of the past couple weeks. Remember when Paris came to you that night to tell you she was going to France? Well she came to you after she was beaten by her father! She was hoping that the news that she was leaving would get you to be decent to her long enough for that pain to go away! But you left her out in the cold and told her to never come back to France. You know what happened then? I almost fucking hit her with my car! She was so distraught about losing you, she didn't look to see if anyone was coming. Then she asked me why I didn't run her over! She felt like a fucking ice block Miku! Even Meiko let her stay that night! And for the following two weeks! She only wanted to speak with you! You know what? She fucking told me today that any hint she had given me to get me to fawn over her was because she needed to replace the hole that you caused! She is not coming back from France, Miku! And it's your fault! I mean, why would she come back?! Why would she endure more of her abusive father for a friend that doesn't believe her when she says that she never tried to steal Luka! She wanted to make sure she wouldn't cheat on you Miku! She was testing Luka! I bet your girlfriend never told you that! Did she?!" Lily finally ends her rant and Miku looks like someone had just brutally murdered a puppy before her. Lily grits her teeth. "Don't you go feeling sorry for yourself, this is what you fucking wanted," Lily begins and earns herself a glare from Luka.

"That's enough Lily. Why don't you go home now?" Luka warns, yet her voice did not get above a low speaking volume. She held her devastated girlfriend close as Lily walks out of the house and drove away.

Miku turns to Luka and bawls harder than Luka had ever heard her cry before. "She really isn't going to come back! I really did lose her!" Miku sobs and Luka rubs her back, murmuring consoling words to her. Leave it to Lily to completely destroy a happy night in less than an hour. Yet, not too far away, Meiko was comforting a very distraught Lily. Life around the town was definitely not going to be the same without Paris, and with school starting soon, it was about to get a whole lot more difficult.

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as it was basically a filler until Paris goes to France. For the next few chapters (I haven't decided how many for sure it will be), I won't be writing in Paris' point of view or about her much at all, aside for a few characters speaking about her. This is mainly because I am not a native French speaker and I would rather not risk pronouncing something wrong. Anyway, rate and review please and have a wonderful day. _


	9. School is Back in Session

_Hi all! I hope you are all having a lovely winter! Mine has gotten rather busy with yet another semester of college beginning, so if you were wondering why my chapters are few and far between, that is why. And for those of you wondering if there will be any sexy scenes coming up, be still my lovelies. They are closer than you think. Anyway, have a great day and happy reading! _

**Chapter Nine: School is Back in Session**

Miku brushes her insanely long teal lock, dully staring at herself in the mirror. Today was the first day of second semester and Miku couldn't be less excited for it. She didn't want to see what the day had in store for her, especially when it came to IA, Kaito, and Gakupo. Her phone rings and Miku reaches for it quickly, hoping for it to be a call from Paris. However, the caller ID proves otherwise. Miku takes a deep breath to prepare herself and she answers her phone with her most chipper voice.

"Good morning, baby," she beams into the phone. Ever since Paris had left for France, Miku had become really good at hiding her emotions from the loving pinkette she called her girlfriend. She could seem happy and chipper, but in reality, guilt and depression were eating away at her big time. She would never forgive herself for what she did. The way she had treated Paris. And Lily would never forgive her as well.

"Good morning sweetheart. Do you need a ride to school?" Luka's melodic voice comes over the phone speaker. Miku's heart flutters a bit at the sound. God she loved Luka so much.

"Yes, I'd love one. I want to let my dad rest. He finally has a break from work so I want him to recuperate," Miku responds as she puts Luka on speaker. If she wanted to get to school on time, she was going to have to continue brushing her hair.

"Alright sweetie. Do you want to come over to my house today? I have it to myself tonight and I don't want to be alone," Luka says with a giggle. Miku smiles and finishes brushing her hair.

"Sure, I'd love to spend some time with you. We might need it after today anyway," Miku speaks softly, being sure not to give too much away in her voice. She didn't want to worry Luka. Miku and Luka say their goodbyes after that and Miku hangs up. She finishes getting ready for school and she heads downstairs. Her father is sitting at the table with a cup of coffee before him. Miku tenses up a bit as she notices a bottle of whiskey on the counter. Something was bothering her father a great deal. That was the only reason he ever drank.

"Dad?" Miku questions gently as she walks over. Her father raises his head and smiles at her weakly.

"Good morning baby girl. How'd you sleep?" he asks tenderly. The poor man was utterly exhausted.

"I slept well. Are you okay?" she questions as she grabs her bag.

"Not really sweetheart. Your mother spoke with me. She...she wants to fight for full custody of you," he speaks honestly. there was no point in lying to his daughter. Miku blinks as if she hadn't fully understood the words.

"What's the point of that?" Miku questions, "I'll be graduating next year. She didn't want anything to do with me before…" She couldn't stand the thought of not being with her father as he had stepped up to the plate when she was ten to raise her, while her mother abandoned both of them for something, or rather, someone else.

"I know. That's why I'm going to fight for you no matter what. I'm not sure what your mother has planned, but I'm going make sure you stay safe with me," her father says as he hugs her. Miku swallows and hugs back. She was stunned into silence, unable to think of anything to say to help the situation at all. A honk from outside makes her jolt and release her dad.

"I'll see you later Dad," Miku says quickly and she rushes outside before he can respond. She gets into the passenger seat of her girlfriend's car and the flood gates open. All she could think about was how Paris was the one that would help her out with situations like this. Now, Paris was gone and she had to deal with them on her own. As they drive to school, Luka keeps a gentle hand on the tealette's thigh, rubbing gently to comfort her distraught girlfriend. She knew there wasn't much she could do but be there Miku and that was what she intended to do.

Once they reach the school, Luka parks and helps Miku out. She dries her girlfriend's face and gives her a gentle kiss.

"I'm here for you baby," she murmurs gently against Miku's lips and Miku hugs her tightly. She didn't want to release Luka and go into that school. It was terrifying. Luka pulls away from her and gently takes her hand as they head into the school.

Once in the doors, the first people they see are Kaito and Meiko. Now that was a surprise duo. Both were incredibly compatible and after Paris' rampage, Kaito had become the sweetest man on earth. He was even kind to Miku and was no longer part of the clique that IA had created.

"Hey Luka," Meiko says with a genuine smile as she hugs her best friend, "Long time no see. How's life been?" The brunette's good mood was infectious and she even had scared little Miku smiling within minutes.

"It has been rather good so far," Luka returns the smile, "And how has it been for you?"

"It's been…interesting," Meiko says as she leans against Kaito slightly. Luka raises an eyebrow, asking for a reiteration or even an explanation of the brunette's different choice of words. She opened her both to speak her question in words when Meiko continued.

"Lily has been…how should I say this?" She starts, as if trying to carefully pick and choose each word, "She has gone crazy. She…drinks all the time…and has a new girl over each night. At least she's courteous enough to stay quiet, but I don't know how I feel about her sudden choice in actions." Luka looks at Miku to see her reaction, as the tealette had know Lily far longer than any of the others here.

"That honestly just sounds like normal Lily. That's why Paris and her never got along. While Paris didn't drink, she could be a badass womanizer when she wanted to. Better than Lily, in fact. Therefore, the two of them became rivals. Sometimes, it would get more personal. Lily would come after me and pursue me off and on. And each time, Paris would be there, to protect me. They clashed a lot because of it, but they also kept each other in check. That's why Lily was the only person that could stop Paris that day she lost control. That's what they've always done. Now I'm so worried about what might happen with Paris out of the picture," Miku explains, finally able to mask her home worries with the ones about school. Much to her surprise, these ones were much easier to deal with. Meiko goes to respond when sudden the halls grow quiet.

The sounds of heavy combat boots hitting the linoleum tiled floors echoed throughout the halls. The group turns around to see Lily coming towards them. Miku swallows as she looks at the version of Lily she hadn't seen in a long time. The blond was dressed in black leather and chains, looking as scary as she did badass. Dark shades adorned her face, hiding her eyes. No student stood in her way as the girl who ruled the school long ago had returned tenfold. Lily walks passed them without a word to them. Not even a passing glance, at least, not one that they could see.

The bell rings and the halls become cacophonous as students rush to get to their first class of the semester. Yet, Miku felt frozen. It felt like everything was slowly unraveling in her hands and she couldn't do a damn thing to stop it. Indeed, school was back in session, and it was going to rock their worlds in the worst of ways.

_Whew, another chapter done! And everything seems to be collapsing! Will it get better soon? Can Miku fix everything? Or will she unravel completely under the pressure? Keep reading to find out! As always, rate and review please. I look forward to the comments and criticism as this is my first fanfiction that I have published for others to read. _


	10. Miku and Luka

_Hello all! Hope you all are having a wonderful evening/day! This chapter contains a lemon so if you are under the age of 18, or just don't like girlxgirl stuff, please skip reading the stuff between the in chapter author's notes. Also, it had come to my attention that Chapter Seven didn't turn out right. I have fixed this and highly recommend those that have skipped over that chapter go and reread it as it is a very important chapter. Anyways, happy reading and enjoy!_

Luka shifts slightly, careful not to move too much. In her arms, lays her sleeping girlfriend. She glances at the clock on the end table beside the couch they were laying on. It reads 3:19 in the morning and the pinkette groans quietly. Why was she awake right now? Why couldn't she be asleep like her girlfriend currently was? A little hum makes Luka tense, knowing where it came from. She looks down at Miku to see if she was waking up. She hadn't meant to wake her girlfriend at all. Especially after the rough day that Miku had had.

Miku shifts and slowly props herself up. "Mmmm," she starts sleepily as she looks at Luka, "What are you doing awake?" She moves up and nuzzles into Luka's neck. Luka holds her breath for a second and her heart skips a beat. She looks back at Miku and swallows. Now Miku was really laying on her even more than before. She could feel Miku's hot breath cascade against her neck. She swallows thickly and closes her eyes, trying to calm herself down.

"Luka?" Miku asks gently, sitting up again, "Are you okay?" Luka tenses again and looks at her. _Shit! She asked me a question before! What was it?_ Luka desperately scours her brain, trying to figure out what it was that her girlfriend had asked her. Miku is growing increasingly worried at the silence from her girlfriend, starting to wonder if the pinkette was mad at her. Luka looks at her and notices the look on the tealette's face.

"It's okay Miku," Luka finally speaks in a gentle tone, "I'm okay. I was just trying to remember what you had asked me. That's all." She smiles warmly, trying to diffuse the situation before Miku got too bent out of shape. Miku smiles back.

"Oh, well I asked why you were up!" Miku beams out, the sleep gone from her demeanor. Luka chuckles and sits up a bit.

"Eh, I couldn't sleep very well. Couches aren't the most comfortable," Luka replies with a smile. She gently kisses Miku's forehead.

"Well why didn't you say something? We can move to the bed," Miku huffs and she stands up, "I don't want you uncomfortable. Sleep is important." Luka chuckles and looks at her.

"Miku, I didn't want to wake you up. It's been a while since you've slept that well. I just want to ensure that you get decent sleep as well," Luka responds, slowly standing to face Miku. She bites her lip lightly at the beauty before her. Her girlfriend was insanely cute and she was struggling to resist the urges that she kept having. Miku takes her hand, snapping her back to reality.

"Well come on silly," Miku speaks as she leads them to her bedroom, "Let's go to the bed." She wasn't stupid. She could tell that it wasn't just sleep that Luka wanted. She glances at the clock in her room. They wouldn't get much sleep if they did that now, but perhaps that didn't matter? She shuts the door behind them and kisses Luka passionately.

_Author's Note: This is where things get heated. If you do not wish to read this, skip ahead to the next italicized break. Happy reading! _

Luka shivers at the sudden contact and kisses back, humming in pleasure against Miku's lips. She then takes control, backing Miku up against her bed. She continues to deepen the kiss, her heart pounding in her ears. Miku's knees buckle and she falls to the bed, breaking their kiss. Her face is tinted with a light pink blush as she looks up at Luka. The gaze she was getting made her heart do summersaults in her chest. Miku bites her lip, her heart felt like it was going to explode out of her chest. Luka is looking at her like she is a piece of meat, and she is ready to eat her whole.

Luka crawls over Miku and kisses her passionately again. Her heart was racing as well. It had been a while since the two girls had had sex, and it was as thrilling as the first time. Luka breaks the kiss, panting softly at the lack of breath. She moves to the tealette's neck and starts to kiss the nape of her neck. Miku shudders at the feeling of Luka's soft lips sucking on her neck.

"Ahhh~" she mewls out as Luka finds her sweet spot on her neck. It always took Luka a bit of time to find her sweet spot, but once she found it, she could drive Miku crazy. Luka sucks harder and bites a little, forming a small bruise on the nape of Miku's neck. She tugs the bottom of her shirt. She rolls it up around her fingertips and she pulls it up above her girlfriend's head, leaving Miku clad in a black lace bra. Miku's alabaster skin is flushed and clammy from the exertion of the night already. Luka grins and sticks her fingers into the waistband of Miku's shorts. Slowly, she pulls them down as well, grinning at her girlfriend all the while.

Miku is on fire. Each touch from her girlfriend sent sparks running across her skin. She shivers and moans softly. She arches up into Luka with each caress. Her body felt on fire even though she was undressed. She looks up at Luka and bites her lip. Luka grins and captures her in another kiss. She reaches up and starts to massage Miku's left breast with her right hand. Miku mewls in pleasure and arches into Luka.

Miku's heart was pounding in her chest with each touch, each caress, each breathless, hot, openmouthed kiss on her body. She gasps as Luka takes the front clasp of her bra in her mouth and undoes it. Luka's hand moves and she removes the garment from the tealette's chest. Miku is panting hard by now, the lust rolling through her as exhaustion as it was thrilling. Luka smirks at her and kisses right between her breasts.

"You're so beautiful Miku," she murmurs against the girl's sensitive skin, smiling at the shivers that plagued her afterwards. Luka shifts and takes Miku's right nipple in her mouth while use her forefinger and thumb to lightly pinch and roll Miku's left nipple.

"Ahhh~!" Miku cries out and arches, shoving her chest more into Luka's face as the pinkette began to suck on the nipple in her mouth. Miku is squirming and writhing underneath Luka, the pleasure beginning to become too much. A knot formed in the pit of her stomach and started to tighten. She could feel heat rush to her lower region and could feel her underwear grow more wet with each wave of pleasure. She couldn't take anymore of this torture! She was going insane with each suckle, each pinch, each look into the pinkette's eyes.

"Luka!" she cries out, her body shaking, "Please! I can't take it anymore!" Luka pulls away at her girlfriend's exclamation. She smiles warmly at Miku and starts kissing her chest again. She makes her way down to the tealette's underwear and takes the band into her teeth. Slowly, she pulls them down with her teeth. She grins at the sight of Miku lying before her naked and takes off her shirt herself, torturing Miku with the chill of the air in the room, and the sight of her unclothed torso. Miku whimpers, her eyes pleading with Luka. She needed her badly right now. Luka smiles and grabs Miku's legs, putting them over her shoulders. She grins and licks Miku slowly, savoring the taste.

"Lukaaaa~" Miku cries out and her body spasms. The knot bursts in her stomach and a flood of bliss cascades through her. She screws her eyes close and clutches the bed sheets as she shakes violently with a mind blowing orgasm. Luka continues to lick her, prolonging the girl's pleasure. She hadn't thought that Miku had been that close to orgasming, but she wasn't upset that she did. Slowly, Miku's spasms slowed down and eventually stopped. Miku pants heavily, her heart beating so loud in her chest she was certain that Luka could hear it. Her eyes slowly crack open, exhaustion, love, and satisfaction reflecting in them towards Luka.

"How was that baby?" Luka asks gently as she kisses Miku's forehead. While she, herself, was burning with desire, she knew she couldn't ask Miku to return the favor. Not when the girl was clearly exhausted herself. She presses a gentle kiss to her cheek.

"A-Amazing," Miku stammers out. She tries to sit up, but her body felt a thousand times heavier. She bites her lip, feeling bad for not being able to help Luka out. Especially since it was Luka originally who wanted it. She opens her mouth to apologize when Luka quiets her with a finger to her lips.

"Don't worry about it baby," Luka says sweetly, "I'll be fine. This was enough for me. Let's get some rest." She lays beside Miku, covering them both up with the blanket. She holds Miku close to her and hums softly, stroking the tealette's long silky locks. Within moments, Miku is snoring softly in her arms. Luka smiles and slowly, she drifts off to sleep herself.

_Author's Note: Bed scene is over, so those of you who didn't want to read the scene, you can start reading now! _

Luka groans as the alarm sounds in the morning. She rolls over and slowly drags herself out of Miku's bed. She was exhausted but they still had to go to school. She shuts the alarm off and goes to Miku's side of the bed. Gently, she shakes Miku.

"Miku…" she says sweetly, "Wake up honey." Miku groans and tries to roll away, but Luka's persistence gets her up.

"I'm sorry but we have to take a shower before school," Luka says and she heads to the bathroom with Miku. The two girls get in the shower and get washed up. As they are getting dressed, Miku grabs her phone. She swallows and looks through her contacts. Her finger hovers over Paris' name. She taps it to call her and puts the phone to her ear. It rings…and rings…and rings…then when Miku thinks she has picked up, she hears, "Hey, you've reached Paris. Leave a message at the tone _cheri_!" Miku hangs up and sighs.

"She still won't answer me…" Miku whispers softly. Luka rubs her back gently.

"She needs some time. You were pretty harsh to her," Luka reminds Miku and it feels like another stab to her heart. Before Miku could respond, her phone lights up. She looks at the caller ID and freezes, showing it to Luka. Luka blinks and freezes as well. Could it be?

_And another chapter done! Who could it be that decided to call Miku? Will we ever find out? Thank you for reading and have a wonderful day! As always, rate and review please. _


	11. A Test of Friendship

_Hello everyone! Sorry for the long time between updates, but college has been keeping me fairly busy. This chapter will come with a trigger warning, as it deals with the very sensitive topic of suicide. Please do not read if this makes you uncomfortable in any way. Also, as a little PSA, if you are having suicidal thoughts, please seek out someone to talk to and for them to listen to you. I promise that there is someone out there who loves you dearly and will be deeply hurt if you are gone. Now, enjoy reading the latest installment of the story. _

**Chapter Eleven: A Test of Friendship**

Miku sighs and drums her fingers against the desk. Class just seemed to be droning on today. Or perhaps it was the phone call that she had received a little over a week ago? A phone call that had riddled her mind since then. The bell rings loudly, making Miku jump in her seat. She grabs her things and heads out of the classroom. As she rounds the corner, she bumps into someone and drops her books.

"I'm sorry," Miku mutters as she moves to pick up her things.

"Still a klutz?" comes a voice that made Miku shiver. Slowly, the tealette rises and she faces Lily. The blonde is glaring at her harshly. Miku swallows thickly and stands tall.

"I can't change in the bat of an eye, Lily," she speaks, putting as much sternness in her words as she possibly could. Lily raises an eyebrow and hums. She moves closer and Miku squeaks. Miku looks around quickly and panics, finding that she is alone. She didn't want to be with Lily alone. That was dangerous. Without Paris here to keep Lily in check, the blonde was running rampant in the school, just about every student growing fearful of her.

"Is that so? Maybe I should ask Paris about your ability to change?" Lily bites out. Miku's heart pounds and steps back, hitting the wall behind her. That stung a little bit as Miku was still mad at herself at the way she treated Paris. Especially after she learned that Paris was just looking out for her.

"Lily that isn't fair," Miku gets out. She had never been so scared in her life. She quickly looks around, hoping to find someone in the halls to help deter the blonde from her. The bell rings loudly in the halls, signifying that the two girls were now late to class.

"Really it isn't fair Miku? What isn't fair about it? This is all your fault. You know that. I wouldn't be this way if someone was here to keep me from ruling the school. I could have been your friend, Hatsune. Now, you've made an enemy," Lily warns, pressing really close to Miku, "Just remember what I can do Miku." Lily then moves away and heads off to class.

Miku trembles in her spot and sinks to the ground. This just got way harder. Miku covers her eyes as she begins to cry. Why did Paris have to go? Why did Paris need to have such a huge impact on literally everything in the teallette's life? It just wasn't fair, but then again, nothing had ever been fair.

…

Miku shakes as she holds the phone. She is in her room, having endured the rest of the school day. For the first time since they got together, Miku was not around Luka. Luka isn't there for her today. The room is dark and cold, making Miku shiver, but her actual mind is numb to the feeling. She is teetering on the edge, something that she hadn't done since Paris had come into her life. She never realized the impact that Paris had on her life. She had taken the French maiden for granted and she was regretting what she had done.

Miku searches her contacts as the darkness began to invade her mind. She gently taps the contact with the name "Best Friend for Life". It starts to ring and Miku shakily puts to phone to her ear. Would she answer her? She wouldn't blame Paris if she didn't. Miku felt herself tear up as the phone continues to ring. Surprisingly, the phone clicks signifying that it has been answered, and a voice that Miku had been begging to hear comes over the speaker.

"_Bonjour, mon ami_," comes the thick French phrase from none other than Paris herself. A lump forms in Miku's throat and she shakes. Tears fall down her cheeks. Even after everything, Paris had answered her phone and Miku couldn't speak. She couldn't say what she wanted to say.

"Miku?" Paris asks, her tone growing worried. Miku shakes and swallows thickly. She clutches her phone and swallows thickly.

"I-I'm sorry!" Miku blurts out and she hangs up. She puts her phone down as Paris calls back. She couldn't do it. She couldn't talk to Paris. Not with the plans that she currently had. She ignores the ring tone as Paris keeps calling her. Miku stands and goes to her closet. She stops when she realizes that her phone had stopped vibrating, indicating that Paris had stop calling her.

"Good," Miku murmurs aloud. She grabs a rope that she had kept in her closet for a long time. She ties a noose in it and then leaves her closet. She goes to her desk and grabs her chair. She was numb with no feeling. She was going to do what she had been planning to do for a long time. She turns on her stereo, not wanting to hear the deafening silence any longer. The song the plays is "Cough Syrup" sung by Young the Giant. Her lip curls a little in a sideways smile. What a fitting song…

…

Paris scrambles to search through her contacts. Panic had ensued within her. She knew what was going on. She had heard Miku's voice like that only once before. It was the time she had to save Miku from making the biggest mistake of her life. She stops over Luka's contact and taps it. She swallows and hits the call button. She puts the phone to her ear and waits as it rings. Each second felt like an eternity with the weight of what was going on.

"Paris?" Luka asks curiously, sounding tired over the phone.

"Luka, this is serious. How fast can you get to Miku's?" Paris speaks frantically in the receiver. There is some ruckus on Luka's end.

"Luka?" Paris asks over the receiver, her heart aching with each painfully long pause.

"I'm in my car heading there now, what is going on Paris?" Luka asks, her voice now mimicking Paris' concern and panic.

"You need to drive there as fast as you can. Miku just called me…and her voice…" Paris was getting choked up. It should be her going to Miku and rescuing her. She shakes and tries to calm herself to get out the rest of her words.

"Luka, her voice was only like that once before…" Paris practically whispers, "And that was when I had to keep her from going off that ledge…" Paris knew she didn't have to explain that ledge to Luka as soon as she heard the pinkette's breath hitch.

"You have to get to her…Luka…please…" Paris begs over the phone. Her heart aches as she prays for a miracle. She hears a click and the line goes dead. Now, it was yet another waiting game.

…

Miku puts her chair in the closet and slowly gets up onto it. She puts the noose over her head and around her neck as the song changes to "The Scientist" from Coldplay. She huffs. It was almost like her stereo knew what was going on. Not a single tear falls from her eyes as she ties the opposite end of the rope around the clothing bar hanging in her closet. She takes a deep breath and tightens the noose a bit. There was no emotion present within her, no fear, no sadness. Just numbness. She closes her eyes and starts a mental apology to everyone that she loved.

…

Miku's dad paces in the kitchen with the presence of his ex-wife. This was so frustrating.

"Why do you all of a sudden want something to do with your daughter, Melanie?!" he exclaims. It didn't make sense to him and he just couldn't live without Miku. She was all he had.

"Since I found out you let her skip school and you let her befriend criminals!" Melanie fires back.

"Paris isn't a criminal! She was protecting Miku! Something you wouldn't understand because you've never had to do it! You can't just unenroll her from this school that she's been a part of for her entire life! You'll force her to make brand new friends and the ones she has now were hard enough for her to get!" Miku's father continues arguing. Melanie opens her mouth to speak when there is a loud knocking on the door.

"Who is coming to your house this late at night?" Melanie questions him, "Hiring hookers to fulfill your needs?" Miku's father grits his teeth at the accusation.

"No, Melanie. That is probably our daughter's girlfriend," he bites out as he heads to the door.

"Girlfriend?! You are definitely an unfit father if she is dating girls!" Melanie exclaims and she stands abruptly, heading to the door with him. Miku's father opens the door and Luka looks at him frantically.

"Is Miku in her room?" she asks as politely as she could in this kind of situation.

"Yes, go ahead-" he begins, but he is quickly cut off.

"You will not go to her, you filthy dyke," came Miku's mother's sharp words. Luka flinches at the sound, but she tries to be polite still.

"Listen ma'am, you don't understand," Luka tries to reason, but the older woman have it. She continues to repeatedly berate Luka and doesn't let the pinkette get passed her.

…

Miku takes a deep breath and jumps off the chair in a fashion that kicks in out from under her. However, she severely miscalculated her noose and instead of an instant death like she wanted, she was painfully aware of the lack of oxygen she had. Panic fills her body as she desperately claws at the rope around her neck. She kicks out, but the chair is just out of her reach. She tries to scream, but no sound comes out. Tears fill her eyes and begin to fall as her lungs begin to burn with the lack of air she was taking in. Blackness began to fill the edges of her vision and move in, indicating that she was about to pass out, but it didn't bring her any closure. She hadn't planned to suffer, though she figured she probably deserved it.

…

The loud crash of the chair is heard downstairs and Luka panics more.

"What the hell?" Melanie questions and gives Luka just enough room for her to bolt up to the tealette's room, Melanie and Miku's father hot on her heels. Luka tries to open the door, but it is locked.

"MIKU!" Luka screams through the door, full panic filling her now. She slams herself against the door, repeatedly screaming her girlfriend's name. Miku's father is now aware that something is up, as Luka was never like this.

"Luka what's going on?" He questions, be the teen doesn't answer him. Instead she screams and throws herself into the door as hard as she can, busting it open. She rushes into the room and to the closet just as Miku's eyes close and she goes limp. Miku's parents freeze at the sight of their daughter hanging in the closet. Luka gets her down as fast as she can, taking the rope of her neck.

"Miku!" she shouts, tears pouring down her face as she shakes the girl. She presses her ear to her chest, releasing a breath of relief when she hears the girl's heartbeat. Miku was still alive. She watches her chest and fully relaxes as the girl's chest rises and falls with shallow breaths. Her girlfriend was okay, she was alive.

Miku's parents couldn't speak a word. They were stunned and a bit ashamed of themselves. Had they been less focused on their argument and more on their daughter, none of this would have happened. They could have prevented this near death experience for Miku.

After a while, Miku wakes up with a gasp. She feels around her neck for the rope, but it isn't there. Was she dead? That question is quickly answered by a death grip of a hug and pink hair.

"I thought I lost you…" comes Luka's tear filled voice. She shakes with each sob as she hangs onto Miku for dear life. Miku shudders at the thought. She had caused so much pain to her girlfriend when she had been trying to do the world a favor. She couldn't speak. She could only hold Luka tight.

"I'm so sorry baby," Miku squeaks out. She glances at her parents, and flinches as she realizes her mother was there. Her mother sighs.

"I'll be on my way. It seems there's some things that need to be settled before I come into your life Miku. Please…I just….I just want my baby girl happy…and…if that means…if that means…you have to date a girl and stay with your dad….then so be it…" Melanie speaks out, still shaken up about what she had just witnessed. But who could blame her? Her daughter had literally been hanging in front of her about an hour ago. She grabs her purse and storms out without another word said.

Miku's father gently presses a kiss to the tealette's forehead. He then pulls away and smiles weakly at her.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me. I'm going to give you two some space and calm down myself," he says softly and he heads downstairs.

Miku jolts as her phone starts vibrating again. She slowly reaches for it after Luka releases her. She looks at who is calling her and swallows. It was Paris. Slowly, she answers and puts her on speaker.

"I'm okay," she tells Paris right away, before the French maiden can even speak.

"Thank goodness, Miku. If I had lost you I don't know what I would have done," Paris practically whispers into the phone, "That means Luka got to you in time. I'm glad. I should be there. I'm sorry Miku."

"No…I'm sorry Paris. I'm the reason you left and didn't want to come back. I was so mean to you and you didn't deserve any of it. I'm so sorry. Please come back to me. I need you," Miku begs over the phone.

"We all need you, including Lily," Luka speaks softly.

"Lily…" Paris repeats and she trails off for a bit, before returning with, "I'll see when is the earliest I can come back. Until then, be safe. And Miku, get your depression under control and keep it there, at least until I get back."

"Yes ma'am," Miku says shakily, "Anything, to make up for what I did for you." There's a soft sound over the phone that didn't quite sound like it was from Paris before it clicks off, suggesting that she hung up. Miku sets her phone down and sinks into Luka's arms.

"Get some rest Miku," Luka says gently as she runs her fingers through the tealette's hair. Miku nods and snuggles into her girlfriend. Slowly, she drifts off to sleep, exhausted from the evening's events.

_Whew! Another chapter in the books! I hope you all enjoyed it, even though it is a rather serious chapter that covers a difficult and challenging topic. As always, rate and review!_


	12. Paris Returns

_Hello all! Welcome back to another chapter in A Heart of Gold! I hope everyone is enjoying themselves during the panic going on in the world right now! Anyway, on to the story and I hope you all enjoy!_

**Chapter Twelve: Paris Returns**

Luka leans back in her chair at her desk. She watches the teacher, trying to absorb the information she was saying, yet she wasn't really focused on the class. Ever since that horrifying day three months ago, Luka hadn't been able to focus much on anything other than Miku. Granted, the tealette was doing much better, but the fear of what could happen at any given moment was weighing heavily on her mind. In fact, it made her classes way harder to be in when she couldn't be around Miku or with her. Perhaps she was becoming a controlling or clingy girlfriend, but until Paris got back, she was the only one watching out for Miku. And with Lily taking over and becoming the "whole school bully", it was making her job a lot harder. The bell rings, signifying the end of the period. She heads out of the class to find Miku in the halls. Luka's heart drops at the sight.

Lily is pinning Miku to the lockers, smirking at the little tealette. Miku shakes beneath her and looks everywhere, trying to find an out or an escape. Unfortunately, she was completely trapped beneath the blonde with no where else to go. Miku whimpers and looks at the blonde's steel blue eyes. They were icy and cold, and made her shrink back against the locker.

"How's Twintails today?" Lily purrs sadistically. She presses closer to her, intimidating Miku. Miku wanted to cry, to scream, but she knew that would only egg the blonde on.

"I-I'm fine…" Miku squeaks out and Lily grins. She moves to go closer but Luka's voice stops her momentarily, but she could hear that the pinkette was a ways off. Lily opens her mouth to speak, to intimidate the tealette even more, when something strange happened.

"Get your hands off of her, Lily," comes a sharp voice from the side and Lily's arm is grabbed. Lily wheels around to put this intruder in their place, but stops dead in her tracks. The halls were silent, stunned into disbelief. Before Lily stood a beautiful girl with hair as white as fresh fallen snow. A girl with one golden eye, and one crystalline blue eye. Before Lily, grasping the blonde's arm in a death grip, stood none other than Paris.

Miku is the first to overcome her shock and she practically leaps into Paris' arms. Paris hugs her with one arm, keeping her hold and her gaze on Lily.

"What the hell were you thinking, Lily?" Paris asks in a harsh tone. Lily was frozen in time, shaking a bit in fear. It had been a long time since someone had challenged her, and it happened to be the girl she had fallen in love with nonetheless. However, something was very different. Paris seemed colder, and dangerous. She had an air around her that made Lily fearful, yet made her want to take her to her room.

"Paris, I-," Lily starts, but she is cut off.

"No excuses Lily," Paris cuts in sharply, "I trusted you to take care of her. And you took my trust and spit on it. You spit on it and threw it to the ground." Paris was angrier than hell, but she was keeping her cool for Miku's sake. With that, she lets Lily go and takes Miku out of the school. Luka follows them, unsure what to say after everything that just happened. They left the school after that, Paris needing to cool off more than anything. She felt hurt. She felt betrayed. And with hurt and betrayal, came anger when it came to Paris.

"Did you two drive to school today?" Paris asks as they head out of the building. Miku shakes her head, not sure if speaking was a good idea right now. She had never seen Paris so angry before in her life.

"Good. I'll drive us somewhere then," Paris says as the head over to Paris' favorite pickup, Lucy. She opens the passenger door for the two girls to get in. Miku crawls into the middle seat, while Luka sits in the passenger seat. Paris shuts the door for them and she gets in the driver's seat. She turns the pickup on, which it roars to life. She then speeds out of the parking lot and drives off. The girls swallow and keep quiet for a while, not wanting to be yelled at by a very angry Paris. Yet, after a while, the silence starts to become unbearable to those in the vehicle.

"Thank you for the help, Paris. Lily wouldn't have stopped if I had tried to get in between them…" Luka speaks to break the god awful silence between them in Paris' pickup. Paris grips her steering wheel tighter and doesn't speak. Miku shakes her head and stops Luka before she can continue.

"Let's not continue this conversation anymore. She isn't happy with it," Miku warns and she looks towards Paris. The French maiden was doing everything in her power not to get royally pissed. Pissed enough to charge back into that school and beat the shit out of Lily. But God, she wanted to so bad. She'd give that no good blonde bombshell a piece of her mind when she went back to her place to get her things. There was no way in hell she was still living with her after this stunt.

"Miku," Paris finally speaks, "Where are we going?" Miku flinches at how strained the sound is. How hard Paris is trying to keep her voice under a manageable limit.

"Umm, Luka's house if you don't mind," Miku speaks softly, not wanting to flip a switch and make Paris yell at her. Paris nods and soon enough, they were at Luka's place. Paris parks Lucy and cuts the engine, then she gets out and helps the other two out. They head inside and Paris looks around.

"Nice place," Paris comments, trying to be friendly, and using it as a distraction from the source of her anger. Luka smiles warmly.

"Thank you, my mom works hard to decorate it when she gets home from her travelling job," Luka explains as she makes tea for all of them.

For several hours, the three play catch up, and learn about Paris' adventures in France with her mother. Then Miku remembers something that Lily had told her about Paris. Now was her chance to find out how true the blonde had been. She looks at Paris' arms and notices some scarring on them, but nothing really stood out to her.

"Paris?" Miku asks, her voice growing small as she realized what she was about to as her best friend, "Is it true?" Paris blinks and looks up at her.

"Is what true?" Paris asks curiously. What was Miku talking about? For some reason, the way Miku had asked her the question led Paris to believe that she wasn't going to enjoy answering this one.

"Is your father abusing you?" MIku asks in a very small voice, but she couldn't break eye contact with Paris. However, she begins to wish that she had by the pain that flashes in her best friend's eyes.

"Who told you?" Paris asks, though she already knew the answer to that question.

"Lily," Miku responds. Paris stands abruptly and grabs her jacket.

"Yes it's true. But I am fine. So don't say a single thing Miku. To anyone. You'll make it ten times worse," Paris says and she heads out of Luka's house and drives away. She had a certain blonde that she was going to knock some sense into while she was still angry enough to do so.

_Annnnddd another chapter done. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry for the long times in between chapters, but I am trying to update faster. Writer's block really sucks. Anyways, rate and review and as always, have a wonderful day!_


	13. Players Are Going to Play

_Hi all! I am so very sorry it took so long to update this, but life kind of got in the way and I was really struggling to figure out exactly how I wanted this chapter to go. I honestly didn't realize how much you all liked this story. Anyways, I will try to update as regularly as I possibly can from now on. As always, happy reading! _

**Chapter Thirteen: Players Are Going to Play**

Paris takes a deep breath as she stands in front of Lily's door. She reaches for the door knob, fighting with herself to remain calm enough that she didn't rip the door off its hinges. She twists it and pulls open the door. Slowly she walks into the house and looks around. Surprisingly, the house was lit up and a bit noisy considering how Meiko generally likes it.

"Lillian I swear to God if you don't stop destroying my house every time you get pissed, we are going to have some serious issues!" Meiko's mature voice shouts amongst the ruckus of pots and pans being angrily put back in their respective places.

"Meiko! You are forgetting that this is my house! I paid for it! Now if you'll excuse me, I am trying to make supper for the both of us!" Lily shouts back at Meiko. Paris rolls her eyes and walks towards the kitchen. At least their shouting told her where they were. She leans against the door frame and watches the two women duke it out for a bit before deciding to make her presence known.

"Excuse me, Miss Lily?" Paris questions in a sickly sweet voice. Lily tenses up and she turns around to face her.

"Paris?" Lily says with a swallow, "What are you doing here?" Meiko, on the other hand, nearly tackles Paris with a hug.

"Paris! I'm so glad you're back! This girl has been absolutely insufferable since you left! She has another girl here every night! I can't even have Kaito over anymore!" Meiko whines and Paris raises and eyebrow looking at Lily. Lily looks away knowing she was really in for it now.

"Lily, why don't we have a chat in your room?" Paris asks, venom seeping from her words. Lily swallows and heads up the stairs. Paris gives Meiko a hug and promises to make things better. She follows Lily up the stairs and shuts the door behind her.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you, Lily," Paris bites out, her eyes burning with anger.

"Paris, it was possible you'd never come back. And Miku was at fault for it-," Lily starts.

"I don't give a shit who was at fault Lily!" Paris seethes, "You had no right to turn your back on her and torture her with it! Especially when I specifically asked you to take care of her! You ruined everything you had going for you Lily! You said you loved me! And yet when I needed you the most, you failed me! How can I trust you when you pushed a girl to nearly kill herself?! My best friend no less!" Paris is and intense ball of hurt and rage.

"Paris, I-," Lily tries again, but Paris opens the door to leave.

"I really liked you Lily. You have no idea of just how badly you fucked up…" Paris almost whispers, a drastic change from the screaming she had just done. She then leaves, starting to pack up her things. She loads up Lucy and leaves the house without another word to Lily and some small talk and apologies to Meiko. She then drives away, back to her Dad's house. She takes a deep breath and pulls into the driveway. This is going to hurt. She knows that, but it would feel better than the ache in her heart. She wasn't lying when she had said that she really had liked Lily. Almost to the point where she could have easily fallen in love. She grabs her things and heads inside. It was going to be a long night.

…

Miku blushes softly as she presses her forehead to Luka's. Their breaths are heavy, almost like gasps for air. Miku leans in and captures Luka's lips into yet another fiery kiss. She adjusts herself in Luka's lap, straddling the older girl and pulling herself closer to her. Her body is on fire, burning with both love and lust for the girl beneath her. Her arms wrap loosely around the other girl's neck, her fingers entangling themselves in luscious pink locks.

The moon shines in the window, casting a soft glow and illuminating the two kissing lovers. Miku lightly nips Luka's bottom lip, causing the girl to gasp and give her an opening. She takes advantage of the moment of weakness in the other girl and enters her tongue into their kiss. The passion and heat only escalates from there, and Miku begins to wonder if she might explode. Her heart pounds so loud in rings in her ears, and her chest burns from the lack of oxygen she is currently taking in.

Luka breaks the kiss, gasping for air. Her sea blue eyes meet Miku's cerulean ones. She smiles softly at the sight of Miku's flushed face and gasping lips. Luka bites her lower lip and grasps the small tealette's body. She flips them quickly, laying Miku on the bed and soon hovering over her.

Miku blushes deeply and glances away for a second. Good gracious Luka was hot. Especially when she took charge like that.

_Author's Note: For those of you who don't like reading these, this is a bed scene. Please skip over to the next section of italicized if you don't want to read, or are too young to read. Thank you and enjoy:_

Luka hums and leans down, gently kissing Miku's neck. She bites on the nape of Miku's neck, taking a bit of the skin there and sucking on it. Miku moans and mewls out, her body igniting with the heat that her girlfriend caused her. With each suck of the sweet spot on her neck, Miku could feel another flood of fluids rush out from her core. She bites her lip to stifle her moans, preventing them from getting to loud. She really didn't want to wake up her father. That would be a very long and embarrassing conversation.

After a while, Luka pulls away, leaving a decent sized hickey on the tealette's neck. She grins and kisses the hickey gently. Slowly, her right hand inches its way up Miku's shirt, while she enters yet another passionate kiss with Miku. She grasps Miku's left breast in her hand as she continues the kiss, smirking to herself at the adorable little mewl that escapes the teallette at the touch. She breaks the kiss and starts kissing along Miku's jaw bone and neck.

Miku's hands find themselves once again entangled in Luka's flowing locks. She moans and arches into the pinkette, her body on fire with the girl's touches. Miku gasps out as Luka pinches her nipple, gently rolling it between her thumb and forefinger. Miku mewls and bucks against Luka. She needed her and she wanted her.

"Luka please~," Miku begs, unable to take the torture any longer. Luka chuckles and stops altogether. She pulls away and sits back, careful not to sit her entire weight on the small frame of the tealette.

"Miku," Luka says in a husky voice that makes Miku shiver, "I've just started…" She kisses Miku's cheek gently and smiles. She knew that Miku tended to grow impatient in sexual situation, partially because kisses turned the tealette on so much. Miku glances away, embarrassed that she, yet again, was rushing her girlfriend on. Luka chuckles and shakes her head.

"You are too cute, Miku," Luka purrs softly as she starts to undress the tealette, an action that the teallette was all to happen to oblige to. Once Miku was complete bare to Luka, the pinkette decided that she should give in to the girl's desires. She leans in and kisses her again. Her right hand slowly makes its way downwards, her left hand supporting her body so she didn't squash Miku. Luka moves her kisses down to Miku's pert breasts as her hand inches closer to where Miku wanted it to be so bad. Luka takes Miku's left nipple into her mouth and sucks as her fingers gently rub Miku's clit.

"Ahh~!" comes a moan of satisfaction from the tealette as finally she was receiving was she had wanted from Luka. Miku arches up into her at the feeling as Luka keeps a slow and steady even pace. Miku gasps again as Luka enters a finger into her, increasing the pleasure tenfold. Luka's pace quickens and she moves back up to Miku's neck. Miku's body felt like it was going to combust with the feelings Luka was giving her. Miku moans out a bit louder and Luka kisses her to muffle her, knowing her girlfriend was growing much closer to the edge than she thought she would be. She enters another finger into her and curls them up, rubbing the tealette's G-spot with every thrust in and out. That was the end of it for Miku. She practically screams into the kiss that Luka held with her as she writhed and spasmed from a powerful and mind blowing orgasm.

Luka keeps with her as she slowly rides it out and then, Luka pulls away to allow the tealette to truly come down from the heavens. Miku pants heavily and looks up at Luka.

"You never cease to amaze me," she speaks out breathily. She feels almost too weak to do anything else and looks up at Luka with a sorry and regretful look.

"It's okay baby. I'll be fine," Luka speaks yet again and she kisses Miku's forehead. She pulls the tealette into her warm embrace and holds her close.

_Author's Note: The bed scene is over now and anyone that stopped before can now continue to read. _

Luka covers the both of them up and within moments, Miku is fast asleep. Luka lays awake for a little while, trying to calm herself down. Saying that she didn't get aroused when she got off Miku was a severe understatement, but Miku never had the strength and energy to get her off after she had come undone. She takes a few calming breaths and sighs. This was almost beginning to be more that the pinkette could handle. She had noticed that she was slowly becoming more irritable and was more apt to ignore Miku's advances in a sexual way to avoid this kind of feeling. It was growing tiresome. Very tiresome. To the point where it was almost dangerous for the two's relationship.

…

Paris rolls out of bed in the morning, wincing at each movement. She swallows as she slowly stands, giving her incredibly sore body some time to adjust to the movement. She had been right when she had figured her father would be angry. Yet, she could have never predicted that he would have gone that far to make her miserable. She heads to her bathroom and pops a few Tylenol to ease the ache. She closes her eyes and swallows the pills down. She really didn't want to look at the battered skin of her body. Paris slowly gets herself dressed and brushes her hair. Today was going to be her first day back in school and she wasn't sure how to take it herself.

Once dressed and properly groomed, Paris heads downstairs to leave the house. She keeps her footsteps light and her breath shallow, hardly making a sound as she made her way through the house. She could hear the snores of her father, so she knew she was safe, but due to past experiences, she could never be too cautious. She gets out of the house and gets in her pickup. She turns the key and fires Lucy up. Paris breathes out the breath she didn't realize she was holding and drives off.

Paris flips through the stations of the radio as she drives, searching for one to have something that she wanted to listen to today. So far, her luck is minimal and she was beginning to grow annoyed by this. How could someone drive and not listen to music? It was nearly impossible for her! At least, for her to stay sane. After what seemed like an eternity, Paris finds a station and sticks to it, humming along to the songs on the radio.

Paris drives into the parking lot and takes a deep breath. She unbuckles and gets out of her pickup. She swallows again and heads into the building. All the students move out of her way, not wanting to test her after seeing what she had before. Paris grins. Man it felt good to be back in control. That feeling lasted until Lily had her pinned against the lockers. Steel blue eyes meant Paris' and Paris' gaze hardens.

"Get off of me Lily," Paris bites out aggressively. She makes no effort to fight out of the hold though. She still loved Lily and that wouldn't just go away overnight. Lily made no motion to get off of her.

"I rule this school, Paris," Lily growls, "Which means I rule you too." Paris grits her teeth at that.

"You know, Lily," Paris starts, "I was trying to be nice." She takes a step towards Lily and easily breaks through the hold Lily had on her. She pushes Lily back with a hard glare that could cut through ice.

"You better watch yourself Lillian. I am above you," she growls lowly. With that, she walks away. Paris meets up with Luka and Miku.

"Good morning, my favorite couple," she beams gently. Miku giggles and hugs her tightly.

"Good morning Paris," Luka says warmly to her. Paris smiles back to her.

"Let's get this day over with," Paris murmurs as they head to class.

…

After the school day, Paris heads towards Lucy, ready to get out of this school.

"Hey Paris!" Meiko's voice shouts over the chaos of students going to their vehicles. She rushes over to the French maiden and grins.

"Hey, we are having a party at Lily's house tonight. I know that you aren't on the best terms with Lily, but if you would come that would mean a lot to me and Luka and Miku," she chimes, "And there will be alcohol. And lots of girls~" Paris chuckles at that and smiles.

"Don't worry. Lily isn't going to ruin fun for me. I'll be there. And that's a promise," Paris says warmly. She then gets into Lucy and drives away while Meiko gets into Kaito's car. Paris swallows. She was going to have to get out of the house again without her father knowing, but that was okay. She'd just grab her clothes and pop over to Miku's house. That way she wouldn't have to worry about her father being home. Paris pulls into the driveway and hops out of her pickup, leaving the engine running for a quick getaway. She has approximately fifteen minutes to get her things and get on the road before her father got home. She did not want to be there when he got there. The only reason he stopped last night was because she passed out. It wasn't as fun when she wouldn't cry out. Paris shudders and rushes into the house. She grabs the first outfit she could find and takes off running towards her truck. Five minutes to go and counting. Her heart pounds in her chest and her lungs burned with her rapid breaths. This was fear. She knew that. And she hated every minute of it. She throws her bags in her pickup and gets in. She has two minutes left. She speeds out of the driveway the best she could, passing her father on the road. She breathes out a sigh of relief. Hopefully, this party is worth this panic she just put herself through.

Once she arrives at Miku's house, Paris takes the time to completely calm herself down. She couldn't just barge in looking like the world was ending. She couldn't do that to Miku. She gets out of Lucy, grabbing her outfit, and kills the engine. She shuts the door and walks towards the door to Miku's house. She takes another deep breath. Miku's father wasn't there, so it would just be Paris, Miku, and as always Luka. It made Paris wonder if the two ever got tired of each other.

Paris walks into the house, using the best friend card that she could just walk right into her best friend's house without knocking. She blushes and turns away at what she sees.

"You know, you two have a bedroom you could be in," she speaks and the scrambling sounds of both girls on the couch told Paris that they had just realized that she was there.

"P-Paris!" Luka exclaims, "Y-You could have knocked!"

"Actually, she has a right of way into the house. It would be the same if I went to her house, but I don't plan on that anytime soon," Miku states as she works on making herself decent again.

"Well that would have been good information to tell me, Miku," Luka growls a bit harshly. Paris tenses. Well that was new. Was her favorite couple on bad terms? Miku just squeaks and doesn't reply.

"Hey, Miku, will you help me get ready for the party? I didn't want to stay home too long to do it," Paris speaks softly, trying to clear the tense air that surrounded them now. Perhaps they were getting tired of each other…

"I would love to!" Miku beams as if nothing had ever happened, "Let's go to my bedroom!" Miku grabs Paris' hand and drags her up the stairs. Paris glances back at Luka to see the flaming look of jealousy marring the pinkette's face. Oh no…what had she gotten herself into?

…

Miku whistles and fans herself dramatically and even Luka blushes and glances away. Paris' look is on fire for the night and she is already getting the desired reactions. She wears a pair of black boots with dark and ripped skinny jeans. Chains dangle from her pockets on both sides of said jeans, gleaming in the bedroom light. She wears a skin tight white T-shirt, accenting her breasts and the belly button piercing she had gotten a long time ago. A black leather jacket covers her arms and completes the standard "Bad for You" look she had going on. Her hair is pulled up into a high ponytail, keep it out of the way. She is like sex on wheels, and the two girls before her know it.

"Wow," Luka speaks, finding her words before Miku did, "If you don't end up with a girl tonight I will be surprised." She tries to stay proper and posed as she normally did, but she really hadn't expected Paris' simple outfit choice to make her want to jump her right then and there. Luka shakes her head to clear it. _Dammit, I have Miku. I have to stop this nonsense. Then again…I could actually get some with someone like…No! Stop that right now!_ When she gets out of her head, she sees Miku on her tippy toes, trying to fix a slight smudge in Paris' mascara.

"Who's driving?" Paris rumbles out and Miku feels her knees go weak. She had never felt this way about Paris before. Or maybe she had and she just hadn't realized it yet? Afterall, she knew that Paris was capable of getting anyone in her bed that she wanted. It was like that sense that she was exactly like Lily. However, Paris had toned down on it quite a bit and Miku was almost sure it was both because of her father and because of her growing affection towards a certain irritating blonde.

"You are," Luka gets out, realizing that any question directed towards Miku wasn't going to be answered. At least not when this tall drink of water was standing before them. Miku lightly pokes the belly button ring outline of Paris' shirt and she blinks.

"I forgot you got that. What one are you wearing right now?" she asks, finally finding her words to speak. Yet, Paris is quick to take those away once again. Paris gives an alluring half smirk and speaks flirtaciously.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out later," the French maiden purrs, and if Luka wasn't as intoxicated with Paris as Miku was, she would have been angry. But both girls about fell to their knees before her at that one. Paris grins. She had forgotten how could it felt to have girls fawning over her. Tonight was definitely going to be a night to remember.

…

Paris whistles softly as they arrive to the party. Meiko had said it was going to be big, but this was pushing the boundaries of illegal amounts of people in this house. It was like the entire school is there. Paris gets out and helps Luka and Miku out. Once out, both girls rush in to find the brunette hostess. Paris hangs back for a bit, before seeing a sight that made her sick to her stomach. Out in the front lawn, in plain sight, was none other than Lily. And right on her hip and sucking her face, was none other than IA. Paris grits her teeth and storms into the house. She needed a drink if she was getting through this night without killing someone. She heads over to the make shift bar that Meiko had set up and smiles at the sight that the brunette herself was working it.

"Please tell me you have some strong ass whiskey behind there," Paris remarks and Meiko gives her a knowing smile.

"I have some Jack Daniels. Will that work?" Meiko offers as she pours a shot for Paris.

"That'll work, but you might be better off just pouring a glass of it for me," Paris mutters and Meiko does as suggested.

"You know sweetheart. It means a lot that you came, but if seeing Lily parade around with that leech is going to be too much for you, then I won't make you stay," Meiko says gently, knowing that this was tough on Paris. Paris takes the glass and downs it without hesitation. She then smirks at Meiko.

"Oh don't you worry about me, Meiko. I'll get my revenge. If Lily wants to play, well then, I guess players are going to play," she speaks and the threat in her words made Meiko wonder if inviting both of them was a good idea afterall.

…

Paris surveys the girls in the crowd. Who would be next, who would be next? She has already taken several girls into the bedroom and made them scream her name, and she could tell that with each one, she was pissing Lily off more and more. It was to the point where Lily was no longer around IA and was spending most of her time at the bar, bitching to Meiko about the unfairness of all of this. Paris is drunk, there is no doubt about that. She is drunk, but she was conscious enough to show anyone a good time. That was her issue though. She is back into full player mode, meaning anyone…ANYONE…was fair game to be her prey. And she was about to cross a line that she should have never even thought about crossing.

Miku stumbles up to her and smiles. Her face is a brilliant shade of red, showing that she is intoxicated as well. And Luka…Paris takes a look around…Luka was no where to be found. Paris smirks down at Miku. Her ultimate revenge. Paris wasn't thinking anymore. If she was, she probably wouldn't have thought like that. She would've sobered up and taken her best friend home. But instead, in a voice like silk so purrs, "Would you like to see it now, _cheri_?" If it was possible, Miku turned redder. She looks around and upon seeing that her girlfriend was no where in sight, she nods.

Paris grins and helps her into the room, but not before Lily had seen it. Lily stands up and staggers abit.

"Lily," Meiko groans, "Sit back down. You're going to hurt yourself if you don't stay put." She tries to hold her down.

"No Meiko. I can't let Paris do this. She's making a big mistake," Lily stammers. She was a mess she knew that. But she couldn't let Paris ruin her life more.

"Lily you've been saying that this entire time. Paris is just a better player than you at your own game," Meiko growls. She was seriously over the blonde's shit right now and she had other people that needed another refill.

"No she isn't!" Lily snarls as she sits back down. Luka walks over slowly, realizing that her best friend may need some help taming the unruly blonde.

"What makes you say that?" Meiko huffs, ready for this conversation to end.

"Because I don't fuck my drunk best friends!" Lily bites out with rage and if it wasn't for the party going on in the background, they could have heard a pin slice through the air and drop.

…

_Author's note: Bed scene as a warning guys!_

Paris grins as she kisses Miku's neck. She already had Miku moaning and begging for more. She had never realized how easy her best friend was to get going. It was like the slightest of touches set the tealette's body ablaze. Miku writhed beneath Paris and it was hotter than hell. Paris grins. She wasn't going to take it slow and easy with Miku. She was going to make her scream and she was set on it. She pulls Miku's shirt off and makes quick work of her bra. She leans down and kisses along Miku's jawline, a fire burning within her that wouldn't allow her to stop. She bites at Miku's neck, feeling her pulse increase slightly each time. It was intoxicating. More so than the unhealthy levels of alcohol in her blood at the moment. Paris drags her nails across the tealette's sides, marring her flawless skin with red marks. She takes a nipple into her mouth and bites down, causing Miku to arch into her and gasp. Miku was trembling beneath her with every breath and Paris grins.

"Going to climax so soon?" Paris purrs and that was the breaking point for Miku. Her body shakes violently beneath Paris as she orgasms hard. Paris continues her assault on Miku's breasts as her best friend slowly comes down from her high. She pants heavily. Paris grins.

"Don't get too tired, Miku," she purrs, "We are just getting started." She wastes no more time in getting Miku's pants and underwear off. She grins and moves down between Miku's legs. She grins as the tealette bites her lip and she runs her tongue against Miku's pussy. Miku gasps out and squeaks, "Paris!" Paris smirks. Now she was getting somewhere. Paris then vigorously goes to work, alternating between licking her slit to sucking on Miku's clit. Before she knew it, Miku was shaking again with another mindblowing orgasm, having already been so sensitive from the one before. Paris licks up the juices and grins.

"Let's see if we can get one more out of you," Paris purrs, intent on bringing another orgasm out of the exhausted tealette. She stands up and leans over Miku, hovering over her with a sexy smirk. She inserts two fingers and curls them up slightly to stroke Miku's G-spot. Miku cries out already, tears rolling down her face. She was sensitive already from the two orgasms before. She didn't think she could handle anymore. But Paris had other ideas. Paris starts to thrust her fingers in and out of Miku with incredible speed, not giving Miku anytime to recover. It didn't take long before Miku screamed out with yet another orgasm.

"PARIS!" she screams out as loud as her exhausted lungs would let her as she convulsed and orgasmed for the third time that night. Paris pulls out and gently kisses her forehead as she shakes underneath her.

_Author's Note: Bed scene over. _

"Good job," Paris praises lightly. Miku gives a little smile before blacking out. Paris hums softly. Perhaps she had gone a bit too far with Miku, but the tealette had been a good sport about it. However, her moment of bliss was about to take a dark, dark turn. The door busted open.

"Paris don't-!" Lily starts but she stops dead in her tracts, "do it…" Paris turns to face Lily to tell the blonde off, but the first face she meets is Luka's hurt and angered face. It was like an ice cold bucket of sobriety had just hit Paris and she swallows. What had she just done?

_Whew! Another chapter done! I hope this longer chapter makes up for the long hiatus I took and I hope you all are doing well and staying healthy. As always, reviews are appreciated. _


	14. Regrets and Promises

_Hello all! Here is another chapter for you all. I apologize for it's shortness, but it is basically just a little filler as I decided to do something a bit different with the chapter and the next. I am sure you will all enjoy this idea much more than my original idea. _

**Chapter Fourteen: Regrets and Promises**

It has been three months since the party at Meiko's, and other than Paris living with the regret of what she had done, not much had changed. Luka and Miku were still together, after some much needed trust exercises, Meiko and Lily had repaired their friendship, and Lily and Paris, well, they still hated each other. Paris hadn't been around her friends much since that party, and since school had been over for a couple of months, she had been very scarce to be seen.

Paris sighs softly as she cleans the kitchen in her house. She couldn't wait until she could move out permanently and get away from her terrible father. She swallows thickly as she finishes scrubbing the stove spotless. She wouldn't have to do that if her father had slammed her into last night. She winces at the memory. She misses her friends dearly. She misses the escape from the wrath of this man. But most of all, she misses Miku. Ever since that night, her and her best friend haven't spoken to each other, and it was killing Paris. She is pulled out of her thoughts by a soft knock on the door. She blinks. Who could that be? Only one person knows where she lived and she would much rather not have to seen them right now.

Paris sighs softly and she walks over to the door. She doesn't bother to cover the bruises. If they were going to see them, they were going to see them. She just didn't have the energy for it anymore. She opens the door and her eyes widen with surprise. There before her stands a sheepish looking Miku and a compassionate looking Luka.

"Paris, we need to talk," Miku says softly and she looks around. She had never been to Paris' house before and she had never met Paris' dad before. The latter she hoped would not happen anytime soon. Especially when she looks back at Paris and sees the bruises along her arms and neck. Paris swallows and lets both girls in before shutting the door behind them.

"How did you guys find my house?" Paris asks before they could say anything else. Miku blushes lightly and scratches her cheek.

"We asked Lily," Luka responds for the tealette. Paris huffs softly.

"Of course she would tell you. So look, I know that you two know how sorry I am for my actions. I don't know why you came here, but it is probably best that you leave. I messed up big time and I know that it isn't easy to forgive something like that. So if you would leave and not rub it in my face, that would be much appreciated," Paris speaks a bit coldly. She really didn't want to deal with this right now.

"Paris, we aren't here to rub it in your face," Luka says gently and she walks over to her, "We are here to talk about it and move pass this. We've missed you. We all have. I can admit, when it happened, I was livid. But even then, I was more frightened than I was mad. I have never made Miku scream like that and I was afraid to lose her to you."

"Luka! You didn't need to tell her that!" Miku exclaims, her face bright red with embarrassment. Paris can't help but smile at that.

"So…I regret what I did, but why are you here to talk about it if you are not mad? If you aren't here to yell and scream at me, then why are you here?" Paris asks. It just didn't seem right. Sure it had been a few months, but things like this aren't easily forgiven. At least not by most people. But alas, Miku and Luka weren't exactly like most people.

"We are here to get you back Paris," Miku says and she hugs the French maiden, "I made the mistake of forcing you away once before. I'm not doing it again. Luka and I are on good terms. If anything, you helped strengthen our relationship. We are back and better than ever. I know you regret what you did. And I know you would never do it again." Luka smiles and hugs Paris.

"It won't be forgotten, but it definitely is forgiven. We need you back Paris. Someone has to protect us from Lily," Luka teases warmly, trying to lighten the mood. Miku looks up at Paris.

"And the longer you stay away from us, the more you have to spend time with your dad," Miku whispers softly. Paris looks away. That was true. The more she stayed away, the more time she had to spend time with her abusive father. She takes a deep breath.

"You guys aren't toying with me?" Paris asks softly. Miku and Luka shake their heads.

"No, now let's leave this house before your father gets home," Luka says gently, "I have no intention of meeting such a horrible man…" Paris huffs and nods.

"He isn't that bad once you get used to it," Paris mutters. She grabs some things and they leave in Luka's vehicle. Paris had to admit, it was nice to have her friends back. She swallows and rubs the back of her neck. She had to ask, it was killing her.

"How's Lily?" Paris asks, her voice soft. Luka huffs and shakes her head.

"She's not good. She's become a drunk. She stopped being a Casanova if that makes you feel any better," Luka explains, "And Meiko and her are on good terms. They are great friends actually now. Would you like to see her?" Paris shakes her head in response to Luka and remains quiet.

Did she want to see Lily? Of course she did. Even in her pursuit of revenge, she couldn't forget about the blonde. She loved her more than anything in the world. She knew that now. She craved the blonde's touch, she yearned to see her and hear her voice. Without Paris realizing it, Lily had entered her every waking thought. She had become like a drug to Paris. So she refused to see her. Not right now. One look at the blonde and Paris would fall to pieces. She would be weak and lose all control.

"Paris?" Miku asks softly, "Are you okay?" Paris jolts slightly, having her thoughts interrupted by her best friend. Paris then offers her a big smile, a smile that neither Miku nor Luka had seen in a long while.

"I am better than okay, Miku," Paris says, "I have never been better. I have my friends back." Miku looks at her weirdly at first, then smiles, unable to hold it back.

"You promise?" Miku asks, a bit unsure about the sudden attitude change in her best friend.

"I promise with all my heart, Miku," Paris says warmly and Luka smiles as they drive to her house. Now if she and Miku could fix this issue between Paris and Lily and get them together, then maybe everything will just be normal for once.

_Annnddd scene! This is the better, much lighter version of this chapter. My original idea was to break up Miku and Luka and put Paris with Miku, but it just didn't seem quite right to do it. And I hope you all will agree. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and hopefully soon, things will look up for this unlikely group of friends. As always, I appreciate reviews and have a wonderful day you beautiful people! _


	15. Love Has a Funny Way of Showing Itself

_Hello all! I know it has been a little bit since my last update, but this chapter had to have a little thought put into it. That being said, this chapter has some sexual themes, one of those bed scenes, it deals with mild abuse, implications of child abuse, and heavy implications of rape. For those that are easily triggered by these things, please do not the text within the italicized text that say "Bed Scene" within them. Anyways, happy reading! _

**Chapter Fifteen: Love Has a Funny Way of Showing Itself, Doesn't It?**

Luka hums softly as she sits at a table in the coffee shop with Meiko, Miku, and Paris. She absentmindedly stirs her Iced Caramel Macchiato, one of her favorite café beverages. Miku happily swings her legs in the booth as she sips on her Vanilla Bean Frappuccino. Meiko blows lightly on her Americano that she had and Paris is drinking a black tea with milk and honey in it. Coffee wasn't exactly her forte and it really didn't like her body. It is a relatively peaceful day and they were all enjoying their summer vacation. And what better way than a quiet afternoon in the coffee shop with each other.

"So Paris, when are you moving back in with me?" Meiko asks with a smile, "I miss having you around." Paris shakes her head with a smile.

"Probably never Meiko. Especially since you live in Lily's house," Paris responds as she takes a drink of her tea. Meiko shrugs and sighs.

"Oh well, a girl can dream. Lily is better than she was. But if she could kick the alcohol habit that would be even better. But I'd rather have her obsessed with drinking that obsessed with fucking every girl that walks in front of her," Meiko mutters and Miku just about spits out her drink.

"Meiko, you shouldn't say it like that!" Miku chastises and Luka chuckles a bit. Soon the whole table is laughing. It feels so good to be back with each other again. Paris sits back and smiles.

"Fancy seeing you here," comes a voice that made Paris' heart skip a beat and her blood run cold. Paris looks towards the owner of the voice and her breath catches in her throat. There before her stands Lily. Paris wanted to leave in that instant. She wanted to jump out of the booth, shove pass the beautiful specimen before her, and take off for home. Yet, she was frozen here, making eye contact with the gorgeous blonde.

"Hey Lily," Luka says warmly. For once, the blonde looked decent today. It didn't seem like she was hung over or that she had just woken up. She wears a white blouse and a black skirt, not something Lily would usually wear. She did leave the first couple of buttons on her blouse undone, showing more cleavage than was probably necessary. That was more like Lily. She knew what she had, and she was going to flaunt them in anyway she could.

"Hey Pinky," she teases, causing Luka to blush and roll her eyes. Lily looks over to Paris and smirks.

"Hey player. Wanna play a game?" she purrs and everyone at the table tenses. That was an incredibly ballsy move, even for Lily. Paris seems to recover first and she offers a seductive smirk to the blonde.

"That depends Blondie, what game are YOU playing?" Paris questions, her eyes sparking with the fire of a challenge. That was a look Miku had not seen on Paris in a long time. It was almost like she finally had the old Paris back and it thrilled her. She was almost to the point where she would willingly thank Lily for it.

"I don't know," Lily speaks with a grin and she leans over the table, giving Paris a clear view of her breasts, "How about a little hunt? I can be a fox and you can be the little rabbit." Lily isn't an idiot. She knows what she is doing to Paris and she doesn't intend to stop anytime soon.

Paris can't respond. Her heart feels like it's going to burst and she has a lump in her throat. She wants to kiss Lily, right here, right now. She didn't care who was watching. But yet, that would mean she would have to forgive Lily for everything she had done. She squirms in the bench as she feels herself grow uncomfortably warm. If Lily could do this to her with just a look and some cleavage, what could she do behind closed doors? Paris shudders and stands abruptly. She leaves some money on the café table for her friends to pay for their drinks with and she leaves the café as fast as she could. She needed fresh air and to clear her thoughts of the sexy bombshell.

"Fucking bitch," Paris growls under her breath. She paces back and forth. She drove so she couldn't just leave her friends here, but what part of 'I don't want to see you' did that honey scented blonde babe not understand? Paris shakes her head. She couldn't think like that. Lily is a disgusting human being. Paris sighs. She couldn't even force herself to think of Lily like that. Paris gasps as she is suddenly pinned against the wall of the café in the alleyway. She looks at her attacker and inwardly groans.

"Lily, get off of me," Paris growls lowly.

"Doesn't that sound familiar?" Lily purrs and presses closer. Then, when Paris was so close to caving in to her, Lily pulls away and leaves the café. Paris is stunned and she sinks to the ground. She was so confused and frustrated. She pulls her knees to her chest and closes her eyes as tears start to fall.

"Damn you Lily…can't you see that I still love you?" she mutters into her knees as she waits for her friends to finish their drinks. She just wants to go home at this point and she wishes that she had driven separately. Had she known that Lily would have been there, then she would have. Nothing her father would do to her at home could compare to the emotional turmoil Lily was putting her through.

…

Luka sighs softly as she sits with her friends in the café. That definitely didn't help with what they were trying to accomplish.

"How are we going to get them together if Lily is hell bent on making life hell for Paris?" Meiko grumbles with frustration.

"Lily is just trying to get Paris her way instead of the way we would prefer her to use," Miku states, defending the blonde's ways.

"How can you be so sure, Miku?" Luka questions. Miku simply smiles at the looks she received from the two best friends.

"Because you keep forgetting that I have known Lily and Paris all my life. They both play a similar game all the time. Lily won't admit that Paris is better at it than her, and Paris won't admit that she easily falls victim to Lily's game. I think we should sit back and let this happen," Miku speaks as she finishes her drink.

"What if it gets worse and Lily and Paris never talk to each other again?" Meiko asks, unsure if Miku really understood what could happen. Miku just laughs at it and Luka smiles. Luka loves it when Miku laughs. It is like the most beautiful sound in the world.

"Really Meiko? Paris and Lily have been rivals since grade school! And after everything you've seen them go through since you've been here have they stopped talking to each other?" Miku states with a smile. Meiko thinks on it and shakes her head.

"I guess not. Okay. We'll hang back and see if your idea works," Meiko states, finally agreeing with Miku. Luka smiles.

"Well," Luka says, finishing her drink and giving the barista the money for the drinks, "We should get out to Paris. I don't think she wants to keep waiting for us after what happened." Miku and Meiko agree and then they leave the café. They find that Paris is leaning against her pickup waiting for them.

"Took you guys long enough," Paris comments with a smile and she opens the door for them, helping each girl in. She shuts the door and gets in the driver's seat.

"Sorry, we wanted to finish our drinks," Luka comments, teasing Paris gently. Paris chuckles and then drives off.

Paris drives each one where they wanted to go after that. She drops Meiko off at Kaito's house, and Miku and Luka off at Miku's house. She swallows and decides to take a drive. Paris takes a deep breath. This was either going to be a big mistake, or the best decision she would ever make.

…

Meiko hums softly as she runs her fingers through Kaito's hair as he lays his head in her lap.

"What's on your mind, beautiful?" Kaito coos softly as he revels in the affection from his girlfriend. Meiko sighs softly, her chocolate brown eyes looking at him with love, but a bit of concern is within there.

"How well do you know Lily and Paris?" Meiko asks softly.

"Beautiful, I'm not leaving you for either of them. Plus they are both lesbians," Kaito murmurs reassuringly.

"I know that babe. That's not what I meant. Miku says that they are both players, Lily more so than Paris, but that Paris is better at it, and that Paris isn't much of a player anymore. She also says that they need each other to balance each other. I just wanted to know what your thoughts on it and if you knew them as well," Meiko responds softly.

Kaito chuckles and sits up, speaking, "Well she's right about them needing to balance each other. Well at least, the school needs Paris to keep Lily in check as you saw when Paris was away in France. The power very quickly goes to Lily's head. As for the player bit, well they were both good. If they set their sights on a girl, it was a guarantee that the girl would be in their bed that night." Kaito stands and gets them both a drink.

"But why would Miku say Paris is better? Being her best friend wouldn't affect that, would it?" Meiko says and Kaito laughs as her returns.

"Because Paris is better," Kaito says with a chuckle, "She holds the element of mystery. Many people have been with her, but no one has gotten Paris to take off her clothes and no one touches Paris. She is in full control of the situation no matter what it is. Lily loses control quickly. Plus despite all of Lily's advances, she could never get Miku in her bed. But that's not common knowledge for everyone. I only know it because Paris stole my girlfriends more than once." Kaito sits down beside her and pulls her close.

"That's insane…I don't know what to say. She won't be stealing me from you," Meiko says defiantly. Kaito shakes his head.

"Of course. Because Paris only want one person now, and I guarantee she'll get her. She's playing her own game. You guys just haven't noticed it yet," Kaito says with a beaming smile. He leans down and kisses Meiko gently.

"Now enough about her. I am not a big fan of talking about the girl that threatened to kill me," Kaito murmurs against her lips. Meiko nods and responds to the kiss quickly. Man she really loved this guy.

…

Paris swallows as she pulls into the driveway of Lily's house. Even though she really didn't need the emotional turmoil that Lily caused, she didn't think she could handle another night of her father. She shuts the pickup off and gets out of the vehicle. She takes a deep breath. She is really going to do this. She walks up to the door of Lily's house and knocks. She swallows. Honestly, Paris is terrified of what she is about to see.

When the door opens, Lily stands there with a bottle of Jack Daniels in her hand. Lily looks at Paris with a bunch of surprise.

"Paris? What are you doing here?" Lily asks in a bit of a drunken slur. _Good_, Paris thinks, _She's not out of her mind plastered. I can handle this. _

"Do you think I could stay tonight?" Paris asks, "I can't handle another night with my dad right now…" Lily nods and opens the door wider, stepping to the side.

"Of course Paris. You can always stay here. You know that," Lily says as she closes the door behind Paris, "Do you want some whiskey? It'll take away the pain." Paris shakes her head.

"No it won't. It'll just dull the ache for a while. You know that as well as I do, Lily. Why do you think you drink all the time?" Paris growls a bit. She hadn't meant to be rude to Lily while she was here, but she just couldn't handle it. She turns to face an ashamed and angry looking blonde. Lily puts the bottle of whiskey down on the coffee table and walks towards Paris.

"I do know that. And I also know that you aren't here just to escape your poor excuse for a father. So start talking," Lily speaks harshly, her voice like ice as she gets closer the Paris. Soon she is standing before Paris and looking her straight in the eye. For the first time, Paris breaks first. Paris grabs Lily's face and kisses her passionately. She pulls away for a bit and bites her lip.

"Just shut up and kiss me, Lily," Paris mutters against her lips and Lily smirks.

"Your wish is my command, baby," Lily purrs and the blonde smashes her lips against Paris' in a bruising kiss. Lily's mind goes haywire as she deepens the kiss with Paris. Never had she expected that the girl would come to her house and demand that she kiss her. But she couldn't care less. This was what she had wanted afterall, maybe not quite like this, but she wouldn't complain. She finally had the French maiden in her grasp and she wasn't letting her go. No, not again.

Paris' mind was screaming at her. She knew the consequences of this. She loved Lily, even if she had a funny way of showing it, she absolutely adored her. She knows that she is going to get hurt. Lily would get what she wanted out of her and then move on. That was Lily's style. But Paris just didn't care. Not tonight. Tonight she would give it all up. Even if it ended in a lifetime of misery for her. Afterall, she could just go back to France if it all became too much. She was confident that Miku would be just fine without her this time.

Lily pins Paris against the wall of her living room, her hands holding Paris' wrists above her head. She bites the bottom of Paris' lip, asking for entrance. She grins as Paris submits to her. She deepens the kiss and presses against Paris. Her moves in between the girl's legs, pressing her thigh against Paris, causing the girl to mewl a bit into the kiss. _Damn! That was a lot hotter than I expected! _Lily breaks to kiss only to move to Paris' neck. She bit and sucked on her neck, something that Paris had never allowed another person to do before. Lily pulls away and smirks at the hickey on her neck. She then looks back at Paris' eyes and she almost drops to her knees. The girl was looking at her with so much lust, it completely overrides the alcohol in her system.

"What are you waiting for, Lily?" Paris asks in a sultry voice and that is it for the blonde. Lily backs away from Paris and takes her to her bedroom. If Meiko come back tonight, she knows that the brunette would not approve of seeing her fucking Paris in the living room. Lily slams the door shut behind them and shoves Paris down onto the bed. This wasn't just sex to her. No, it was her revenge. She was hurt by Paris and she was angered by her. Now she was going to get back at Paris and then some. Yet, she couldn't have imagined just how bad it would get.

_Author's Note: Bed scene! Don't read if you don't want to or are too young to! Also this one will be aggressive with some abusive tactics to it. It also shows signs of abuse and rape. If that bothers and/or triggers you, please don't read it. _

Lily crawls over the French maiden and pins her wrists above her head. Her grip is tight and no doubt going to leave bruises, yet Paris says nothing about it. Lily was on fire. Never had she been this in tune with someone before, yet this was the first time she had ever been with someone that played the same game as she did. She straddles Paris' thighs, sitting up and grabbing the maiden's hips. Her thumbs press harshly into them, causing Paris to gasp out. Afterall, Paris isn't made of stone and she could feel the pain and anger coming from the blonde. And she would take all of it. This was already going to hurt and she knew that before she even showed up tonight. But hopefully, in the end, it would all be worth in.

"You know how long I've been waiting to hear that?" Lily growls and she leans down and bites Paris' ear lobe. The shift of weight causes her thumb to press into Paris' hips even more. Paris closes her eyes tightly shut and tries to steady her breathing. Would she be able to handle this? Could she actually keep her cool? This angry blonde may just be too much for her to handle. Her actions didn't slow the blonde. Lily sits back up and takes off her own shirt.

"Look at me Paris," Lily growls. Maybe there was a bit more alcohol in her system than she thought. She would have never spoke to Paris that way otherwise. But when the beauty beneath her opened her eyes, Lily felt her heart skip a beat. _Holy shit! She's fucking beautiful! _Lily kisses her again with another bruising kiss. She then sits back up and tugs at Paris' shirt.

"This is coming off Princess," she purrs and when she feels Paris tense up underneath her, she adds, "Don't be nervous." Paris closes her eyes again and swallows. She wasn't nervous. No, she was fucking terrified. She couldn't back out now. No way. She takes a deep breath and in a quick motion, she had Lily underneath and she is straddling the blonde's waist. She had to gain control of the situation. She just had to.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Lily," Paris purrs, letting her French accent pour out just a bit more than normal. Lily shudders under her and Paris smirks at that. This is much much better.

"Fuck…you're incredible," Lily murmurs under her breath. Paris smirks again and gently kisses Lily's neck. She moves up to Lily's ear and gently nibbles her ear lobe.

"Oh baby, I haven't even started yet. You're about to see how incredible I can be…" Paris whispers in Lily's ear. She licks the shell of Lily's ear, relishing in the shudder she feels from the blonde. Paris pulls away from her she runs her fingers down Lily's sides. Paris feels her heart pound in her chest at the reactions of the blonde beneath her. She knew this was so bad. She was fucking someone that she loved with all her heart. Something that she vowed she'd never do. Especially when they couldn't be together. Or could they? Paris shakes her head and digs her nails into Lily's sides just a bit. She then runs her nails down the blonde's sides, leaving soft red marks in her trail. Lily moans and arches her back, pressing her waist a bit more against Paris. Paris smiles and shakes her head.

"I should've known that you'd like that," Paris murmurs and she repeats the action. For being a player, Lily certainly was reactive. That wasn't common but Paris could care less. She leans down and kisses Lily's chest. She undoes her bra and gets it out of her way as her lips move down to Lily's breasts. She nips gently, giving Lily just an ounce of pain with a heaping mound of pleasure.

Lily is in heaven. Never had anyone made her feel so good and Paris had only been kissing and touching her breasts and torso. The way the girl moved was absolutely intoxicating. No wonder people that had been with her came back repeatedly. This was incredible just like she had been promised. She gasps as Paris' hot and warm mouth encloses around one of her nipples, the other being pinched between Paris' forefinger and thumb. Lily groans as another rush of fluid hits her core. Her underwear was ruined at this point but she honestly could care less. Paris' touch was like fire on her body leaving a burn in its wake.

Paris pulls away from the blonde's breasts and smiles. She could easily maintain control if the blonde was this way. She scoots down a bit and undoes Lily's pants. In a swift motion, She has Lily completed naked before her and Paris had to admit, she was impressed. Lily was absolutely perfect in every way she could be.

"You are the incredible one. Absolutely perfect," Paris hums. She adjusts herself and gets between Lily's legs. She picks them both up, catching Lily off guard and making her gasp.

"And I keep forgetting just how strong you are," Lily comments as she stares at the goddess between her legs.

"Oh baby," Paris hums, "You have no idea how strong I am." The double meaning to that comment fell on deaf ears as Lily cries out in pleasure.

"Fuck Paris!" Lily moans out as Paris starts eating her out. It was like her tongue was a sorcerer with the magic it was working on her pussy. She moans as she feels Paris' tongue enter her and start pumping. The feeling was so new and incredible to her. Never had she been tongue fucked before and honestly, it wasn't often that she had anyone go down on her anyway. Paris hums and the vibrations were too much for Lily to fight through.

"Paris!" Lily shouts as she spasms under her. Paris tightens her hold on Lily's thighs, licking and sucking on the blonde to prolong her orgasm. Hearing Lily shout her name out like that was a rush she just couldn't get enough of. When the blond finally calms down, she pulls away and crawls back over her. She kisses Lily passionately, giving the blonde a taste of herself. She pulls away and lets Lily catch her breath.

"Damn girl," Lily pants heavily, "You really are incredible. But you aren't getting out of it that easily." Paris blinks in confusion. Just what did Lily mean? Before she could ask, the blonde had her pinned beneath her. Lily smirks at her.

"I can show you want it's like to be on the receiving end for once," Lily purrs and Paris swallows. She really didn't think she could handle it. Not right now. Not while Lily was drunk and crazy. But she was quickly realizing that she didn't have a choice when Lily yanks her shirt of her. That's when everything stops. In the soft light of the lamp in Lily's room, everything was visible to the blonde above her. Paris watches in horror as Lily's jaw clenches and her eyes fill with hate and anger. She could also see the brimming of tears in the blonde's eyes. Paris closes her eyes tightly. This was going to hurt. Lily wasn't going to stop an now she was pissed about it to.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lily says in a low and shaky voice. She wanted to scream at Paris. Her anger was unreal but it wasn't at the girl below her. No, she fucking loved her. And this…what that man has done to her…made her more angry than she had ever been in her entire life. On Paris' chest there were several bruises. Bruises that were definitely in the shaped of handprints and of fingers. With them so close to Paris' breasts, that only meant one thing to Lily and that made it worse. Below that, scars of knife cuts and whip lashes were scattered along her torso. In her belly button, a red heart ring shines in the light. It looks like the kind of heart that would be on deck of cards. And right below that…Lily tightens her hold on Paris' wrists. There, branded, literally branded, on Paris' skin was the word, "_Belle_".

In a quick motion, Lily has Paris completely undressed and she is mortified at the continuation of the ugly scars that mar the beautiful body of her love. Lily removes one hand from her hold on Paris' wrists and she pokes the brand in her skin, hard.

"What does that mean?" She snarls out. Paris gasps out at the pain Lily causes. She doesn't answer as she tries to calm herself. She couldn't let Lily become the enemy. She knows the blonde doesn't mean it. She wasn't herself. She was hurt and drunk and angry and confused. And unfortunately, Paris had just become the blonde's outlet.

"Answer me!" Lily shouts and Paris trembles. Paris swallows thickly.

"Lily please…you have to calm down…" Paris gets out shakily. She knew that Lily would still fuck her in this state, but she really couldn't handle what would happen afterwards.

"Calm down?! You want me to calm down?!" Lily exclaims as she roughly grabs her breasts, "What does it mean, Paris?!" Paris gasps at the touch and closes her eyes. She was fighting hard. She'd take whatever Lily did to her. She couldn't answer the question that HE always asked her. Even though HE knew and SHE didn't, Paris still couldn't. She'd lose it completely and she couldn't. She couldn't see Lily as HIM. It would ruin her forever. Lily leans down and kisses her roughly. She knows that Paris isn't going to tell her. She digs her nails into Paris' skin and drags them down her body. She is rough about it, leaving welts in her wake instead of soft red marks like Paris had done to herself.

Paris gasps and squeaks. Even though the situation was bad, she couldn't help but feel herself get aroused by the blonde's roughness. Maybe it was because it was her. It was Lily. And that made it okay in some strange way. Lily's hand runs down and starts to rub Paris' clit, making Paris gasp out. Never before had someone actually touched her to please her. Granted there was only one other person that had even seen her naked besides Lily.

Lily is too pissed to even care about going gentle with Paris right now. She goes straight to the point and starts to furiously rub Paris' clit, making Paris gasp and moan almost silently. She knew Paris was enjoying it by her body's reactions, but the lack of sounds coming from the French maiden made her even angrier. There was a reason she'd be quiet like that and any explanation coming to the blonde wasn't exactly calming her any. She inserts a finger into her and curls it a bit, rubbing Paris' G-spot.

"Lily…" Paris gasps out and Lily grins. She continues her assault on Paris' clit and G-spot, speeding up to increase the pleasure. Paris clamps down on her finger and Lily knows that she is going to orgasm. Then, for the first time in her life, Paris orgasms.

"Lily!" Paris mewls and she writhes beneath the blonde. Her body spasms uncontrollably and the world goes white for a little while as Paris experiences the most incredible feeling in her life. Paris pants slowly as she comes down from her high and she looks up at Lily. Lily smiles and kisses her gently.

_Author's Note: The bed scene is now over. You innocent and beautiful people may now continue to read. _

"Paris, I fucking love you," Lily murmurs against her lips. She lays down beside Paris and pulls her close, covering them up. She didn't expect Paris to respond. She didn't care if she did anyway. She knew that her love wasn't completely one sided. Otherwise, she wouldn't be holding Paris in her arms the way she was. She closes her eyes and is almost asleep when she hears Paris speaks in the softest words imaginable,

"It means beauty."

_Whew! Another chapter done and finally we have made some headway into Lily x Paris. Now, I am not really even sure if anyone is along for the ride with this pairing or really cares about it, but I promise there will more Miku x Luka stuff in future chapters. I'm not sure how many chapters there will be, but since this is a promised Miku x Luka fanfic, I will do my best to give you what you all are so patiently waiting for. As always, reviews are appreciated and always welcome. Stay healthy and have a wonderful weekend!_


	16. Belle

**Chapter Sixteen: ****_Belle_**

Luka smiles as she presses her lips against Miku's temple. She pulls the tealette into her lap and holds her close. This was a rare moment for the two of them. A moment of peace and serenity. Unfortunately, it was going to have to end soon. Lily had requested to speak with them about Paris and Miku, being the golden hearted person she was, had said that she could speak to them anytime. Luka looks up at the door as Lily walks in.

"Hey Lily," Miku beams, "What's going on?" Lily swallows and grabs a seat. She lowers her head and folds her hands together.

"Miku…do you know what the word, _belle_, means?" Lily asks quietly. Luka blinks at the demeanor of the blonde. This is certainly odd, considering that Lily and Paris had gotten together a couple weeks ago, a few weeks after they had hooked up. Miku smiles.

"Yeah, it means beauty. Did Paris call you that? It's pretty rare that she calls anyone it. Or even says it. You should be really happy if she did," Miku beams happily. Lily shakes her head and looks up at the two girls. Tears glisten in her eyes, surprising both of the girls before her.

"Lily," Luka asks softly, "What's wrong? What happened?"

"She never called me that. I saw it…" Lily speaks and she closes her eyes briefly.

"Where did you see it? And why did you ask me instead of Paris? She'll translate anything for you," Miku responds. Something just didn't add up here.

"I did…I just didn't expect that she answered truthfully…" Lily murmurs.

"Where did you see the word, Lily?" Luka questions her again. Lily opens her eyes and looks at both of them.

"It's on her. It's literally branded on her skin! That sick motherfucker branded his daughter!" Lily explodes, the tears streaming down her face, "I don't know what to do anymore! I get so angry everytime I see it! Then I am so mean to her!"

"Lily, calm down. It's okay. Paris is very strong and happy with you. She can take a lot," Luka says warmly, "And you actually don't have to worry about anything more happening to her."

"How can you be so sure?" Lily speaks softly. Luka and Miku smile happily as Paris and Miku's father walk into the house. Paris smiles at Lily happily. She walks over and kisses her gently.

"Why are you crying baby?" Paris murmurs softly against her lips.

"Well Daddy?" Miku asks, looking at him expectantly. Paris looks up at her with a smile.

"I'm officially your sister now!" Paris beams and she rushes and hugs Miku. Both girls squeal with delight, making Lily look at them in confusion. Luka chuckles and looks at Lily.

"Well Lily, Miku's dad went and reported Paris' dad. Then he went and got it approved by Paris' mother to have partial custody of Paris. That way she could stay here during the school year instead of having to transfer to France," Luka explains. Lily smiles.

"Seriously?!" She jumps up and hugs the two other girls happily, "This is incredible news!" Paris nods happily.

"Yeah. It really is. For once, life is looking up for me," Paris hums warmly. She leans in and kisses Lily's cheek. Despite everything, Paris had never once been knocked down. She had always stayed there for everyone. It was truly incredible.

"And we will have an even better senior year," Lily speaks with a smile and all the girls hug each other. Yes, life was looking up for all of them. And it would continue to do the same for them for a long time.

**_The End_**

_Sorry for such an abrupt ending, but I have lost inspiration for this story. I still felt that you all deserved somewhat of an ending and I figured it was best to give these guys a happy ending. Until next time, and as always, review and have a wonderful day. I am not opposed to any requests, so go ahead and PM them to me if you'd like. If I haven't seen the series, expect the characters to be a bit OOC. Also, I work best with lesbian or yuri pairings, but I can do others. Then next story I plan on working on is a Girl Meets World fanfic with Riley Matthews and Maya Hart as a pairing. And don't worry, their ages will definitely be increased. Until next time lovelies!_


End file.
